If We Try, We May Forget
by The River Watcher
Summary: What would happen if David came back to offer Michaela everything she ever dreamed of? Would Sully fight for Michaela even if he felt he had nothing to offer her? Set in the 1st season
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. They belong to Beth Sullivan and CBS._

_This story occurs right after "The Prisoner" in the 1st season._

The sun hung high in the sky over Colorado Springs doing little to warm the cold breeze that seemed to dance through town. It was nearing the end of January and the earth had once again prepared to bed down for a nice winter's rest. The townsfolk of Colorado Springs, however, had not such intentions of slowing down as the coldness settled around them, and so they continued to busy around, involved with their everyday lives and the ordinary chores that made such stability possible.

The wooden door of Michaela Quinn's medical clinic swung open, and the sound of female laughter flooded into the street. Stepping through the door, Michaela smiled as she bounced a little baby on her hip.

"Thanks again Dr. Mike. It sure is good to know that little Henry is growin' all normal."

"Everything is just fine, Emily. He's gaining the proper amount of weight and is perceptive to different sights and sounds. He's doing such a good job pulling up that I imagine he will be walking soon." Emily laughed the way any mother does when she feels like her child is getting too big too fast.

"Oh, well I hope we still have a bit more time. I don't know if I'm ready to go chasen' after this one every time I turn around." The mother reached out and stroked the side of her son's cheek before reaching out and taking him from Michaela.

"I imagine you will still have a bit more time. And you," she said turning her attention to the little baby, "be good for your mother, no more bumping your head on the floor." Michaela ran her hand over the child's smooth head. Looking up at her with big brown eyes, baby Henry cooed as if to agree. Both of the women laughed.

"Thanks again Dr. Mike." Smiling, Michaela nodded to her patient and watched as they stepped off the porch onto the street. She took a deep breath. It was turning out to be a beautiful day, actually, a good day to get some chores done. Somehow, chores didn't seem to be as much of a burden when the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Today happened to be one of those days, and lucky for her, Emily and Henry had been her last patient.

"Good Evening Dr. Mike." Michaela turned her head to see and elderly woman walking up the street.

"Good Evening Mrs. Dillon. How is your shoulder today?"

"Much better thank you." Smiling to herself, Michaela stepped back up on the boardwalk. She had been in Colorado Springs nearly six months now, but somehow she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else. It felt as if she had always lived in this little town, in her little house with her family. True, in beginning she had had such a difficult time. She had been alone, lonely really, with no one to confide in, to give her strength except herself. There had been days that she had wondered if she were crazy, if she had just been kidding herself to think that she could find acceptance anywhere. However, somewhere along the way these feelings were replaced with the feeling of being loved and acknowledged. Waving to Myra from across the street, she turned to see Sully walking toward her. Sully. He was one of the people that had been behind her from the beginning. Of course, she hadn't known that at the time. Sully was an eccentric individual and it had taken her a long time to understand him and his ways, and she was still learning, but they had come so far in the past six months. She now stood near the door of her clinic, watching as his wide stride shortened the distance between them.

"Dr. Mike." He acknowledged her with a small nod of his head.

"Sully, what brings you here this afternoon?" Her voice was cheerful and had a light airy quality to it. He took note of the way her eyes seemed to shine in the bright sunlight.

"I thought I'd come by an' see what you needed fixin."

"Oh yes, please come in. It's my exam table. I believe that one of the legs is loose. Horace came in the other day and sat down. I was afraid that it was going to fall apart right there!" Sully's laugh came in the form of a light sigh as the very edges of his lips curled. He knelt next to the table to determine what the problem is. His crystal eyes roamed over the smooth wood, calculating angles and support. He ran his large hands lightly over the leg of the table, gracefully lifting the table and trying to wiggle the leg. She was right; it was very loose.

Michaela stood back and watched her friend examine her table. She silently observed his face and the look in his eyes as he took in all the information to determine what was wrong with the structure in front of him and how to fix it. Eventually she broke the silence.

"Were you out at the reservation today?" Sully glanced at her and merely nodded gravely. "How is everyone? I had hoped to get out there last week, but I'm afraid that I didn't get a chance to." Taking a deep breath, Sully stood up.

"Apparently, few cattle went missin' from Terry Olrich's ranch the other night."

"Well, they couldn't possibly think that the Cheyenne had anything to do with that." However, the look on Sully's face told her she was wrong.

"They sure do. 'Specially since the Dog Soldiers have been around lately." This was news to Michaela. Somehow, she knew that if this was the case, there seemed to be a good chance that the missing cattle could be blamed on the Indians. That wasn't good at all.

"Did they take the cows?" She asked, straightening some of the loose papers on her desk.

"I don't know, but I do know that the meat stock seemed to last almost twice as long as normal." He looked up at Michaela and their eyes meet in silent communication. Michaela could see the pain in Sully's eyes, and she too understood that this would only make things harder on their friends. On the other hand, she also understood that on many nights the dietary needs of most of the members of the tribe were simply not met. She had treated many of the children herself for malnourishment, and had seen scurvy as a common problem among the some of the older men.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What can we do?" Her inquiry made Sully's heart swell. That was Dr. Mike; always wanting to do everything she could to help people out. He could see the concern etched in her face, but there just wasn't anything to be done. He shook his head.

"There ain't nothin' 'cept to wait and hope nothin' too big comes of it." Michaela frowned, but before she could say anything, the door swung open.

"Hey ma," Brain exclaimed out of breath as he entered through doorway. "Hey Sully."

"Hey, Brian. How was your day?" Sully backed away from Michaela's desk and made to lean against the wobbly exam table.

"It was pretty good. Me and Colin went down to the creek and skipped rocks. I found this really big one and it skipped four whole times before it sank!" Michaela look up from her papers and smiled at her son's eagerness. Sully too smiled at his excitement.

"That's good, Brian."

"Yea, but we had to come back 'cause Ma said we're goin' home early today." Sully looked at Michaela.

"My last appointment was at 3 o'clock. I was hoping to get home and do a few chores before I had to start dinner." She explained.

"Hey, Ma, you know what'd be good with supper? Some of Miss Grace's cherry pie."

"Didn't we get a pie from her last week?" She asked, laying a book over into her basket to carry home with her.

"Yea, but it was so good!"

"Well what happens if I was going to attempt to make a pie for dinner?"

"Then we were gonna need a back up anyway. Hey Ma, Sully." Colleen answered coming through the doorway. Michaela blushed at her daughter's teasing, but laughed nonetheless.

"I suppose your right." She eventually conceded, taking her coin purse out of her desk and handing Brian two bits. Turning her attention to Colleen, she smiled. "How is Becky?"

"She's good. We found a new pattern for a dress at Mr. Bray's. We're hoping to have our dresses finished before the Valentines Dance."

"Oh, I bet it'll be beautiful. Do you have any idea what kind of material you would like?"

"We were going to wait until the new shipment arrives and decide then." Colleen smiled at her mother.

"Well, I'm sure that it's going to be a stunning dress once you two are done. Would you take these out and put them in the wagon for me?" She handed her basket over to her daughter before standing up and making her way to Sully who had gone back to look at the table.

"So is it anything difficult to fix," she asked, peering her head over his shoulder. It was no use. No matter how she tried, she had no idea what she was looking at.

"Not at all. You just got a few screws loose, and the support beam is cracked. It could use to be replaced. It won't take me long. I'll try to get it done sometime this week?" He looked up at her for confirmation.

"Of course, thank you for all of your trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Glad ya mentioned it. Don't look like it would hold too much longer." She smiled at her friend. There had once been a time when she had balked at asking for help on something like this. She had always struggled with the feeling that she had to put up a strong, confident front, as if she knew how to do everything she needed. This, she had learned, was the key to not having people second guess your abilities. Never give them the chance to know that you're not sure of yourself. However, over the past few months she had learned that she could ask Sully for help, and he wouldn't think any less of her. What was it he had told her? "There's no shame in askin' people to help ya," yes, that was it.

"Well I'll best be on my way." He was making his way to the door before Michaela had gathered all of her things.

"Oh, Sully." He turned from his place at the door. "I meant to ask you to come to dinner tonight. You were gone for quite awhile on your last hunting trip and I know Brian would like the chance to catch up." She thought about it for a moment before adding, "We all would." He smiled at her as he crossed the room and took the books out of her arms.

"I'd like that."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set in the western sky as Michaela finished sweeping around the front porch. She had left the door open so she could keep a close eye on dinner, and Brian had been instructed by Colleen to make sure 'nothin' smells funny'. Dinner would be done soon, but Michaela wanted to put the finishing touches on the work that she had done today. Humming softly to herself, she seemed slightly pleased with all she had accomplished.

"Lorena?" The low tenor seeped through the darkening sky and seemed to come from right behind her. Startled, Michaela jumped and quickly turned in the direction of the voice.

"Sully…" She started, pressing a hand to her chest as she willed her heart to calm. Sully, having realized that he scared her, immediately shot an arm out to steady her.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten' ya."

"Oh, no your fine, I just wasn't expecting you. Dinner's almost ready. I was just finishing up some sweeping."

"And some singin'." He added noting the way she blushed. "Don't be embarrassed it sounded good."

"You recognized the tune?"

"Lorena? Yea, it's was a favorite among the minin' camp when I first moved out here." Michaela smiled. It was a rare occasion when Sully mentioned something about his past. She had learned not to say anything about these individual revelations, for fear that he would stop. The truth was she enjoyed hearing about his past, the things that seemed just hidden under the surface but somehow united to make him who he was. Michaela made note of even the smallest of things and tucked them away in her memory.

"Would you like to come in Sully? I'm finished out here, and I'm sure Brian is done with his arithmetic by now. Following her into the homestead, Sully was greeted with the wide toothed grin of his young friend.

"Hey Sully."

"Hey Brian." They started a conversation about Brian and Colin's adventures at the creek this afternoon. Michaela wandered over to the stove and said a silent prayer before lifting the lid on the pot. Smiling to herself, she stirred the stew, rather pleased that nothing had burned. Remembering that the stew was only half of the meal she then proceeded to remove the cornbread that was rising in the oven. Sully, who had been watching her movement from across the table, rose from his seat.

"How'd it turn out?" He nodded to the iron skillet she had in her hand. When she turned to him, she seemed to be beaming. The grin on her face was from ear to ear as she tilted the skillet toward him. Although the edge of the bread was tinged with a black crust, the center seemed to hold an almost perfect golden color. It almost looked edible. Sully closed the distance between them. "Looks good. I think you're gettin' the hang of it." He returned her smile, happy to see how excited she was over something as little as a successful batch of cornbread.

Michaela's stomach fluttered the way it always did when Sully gave her a compliment. For some reason Sully's opinion always mattered to her. Of course, her world didn't revolve around his opinion of her, and it certainly wouldn't end if they didn't see eye to eye, but nothing beat the feeling she got when he looked at her with those beautiful eyes and told her that she had done good. Suddenly, the side door opened and in came Colleen carrying a pitcher of fresh milk. She was followed by Matthew.

"Well, I think everyone is here now, Brian would you set the table please?" Michaela sat a stack of plates and utensils on the counter.

"Hey Sully, how was the huntin' trip?" Matthew asked taking his seat next to Brian.

"It went good, Matthew. Gotta buck. He's a pretty good size. " Colleen set a glass of milk in front of her and Brian before pouring tea for Sully, Matthew and her mother. Michaela sat the stew out and cut the cornbread.

"Oh, Ma that looks good. It only got burnt around the crust." Colleen said as she pulled a piece out of the skillet. Sully looked up, sharing a smile with Michaela from across the table before turning his attention to Brian who was speaking to him now.

"Does that mean you're gonna show me how to me how to make an arrowhead with the antlers?"

"Sure will, if ya like."

"Dr. Mike," Matthew took the time to turn his attention to his mother. "I found a nice piece of land today. I have enough money saved up and I was hopin' to buy it for me and Ingrid. I was 

wonderin' if you'd like to see it 'fore I get it." Michaela smiled. Matthew's engagement had been a source of contention between her and her son, but now things were better. She had learned to let go, and Matthew in return had learned that patience was needed if he was going to be able to provide for his future wife.

"I'd love to see it Matthew."

"Where's it set?" Sully asked taking a bit of cornbread.

"It's up around Cutler's pass. It's a little far from town, but it's nice and quiet, and I'll be able to get more land for my cattle when I get the money." The conversation continued from there. Between Matthew's land, Sully's hunting trip, and Colleen's dress, there was a variety of topics discussed around the dinner table. Brian, turning to his ma, smiled.

"I'm ready for pie." He announced, and a quick glance around the table, told Michaela that most everyone else was also. Getting up from her seat, she retrieved the pie from the warmer over the stove. When she turned back to her family, she stopped, suddenly overcome with a powerful feeling of belonging. The four most important people in her life were sitting in one room, laughing and sharing stories about their day and plans for tomorrow. Love and acceptance surrounded that little table in a cloth of protection, and there, standing empty in front of her was a chair. It was waiting for her.

"Ma?" Brian's inquisitive voice jarred her out of her thoughts. Smiling she sat the pie down on the table.

"Who would like to serve?"

* * *

The telegraph officer was getting ready to shut his doors for the night when a tall gentleman stepped through the front door.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm closing."

"That's alright I'll be quick. I just need to book a ticket on tomorrow's stage heading to Colorado Springs." Sighing, the ticket master walked back behind the counter.

"Just one?" He asked scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. The tall man nodded. "Here you go, Stage leaves at 8; should be in Colorado Springs by 2 tomorrow afternoon." Taking the slip of paper from the stranger's hand, the tall man nodded and placed a dollar on the counter.

"Thank you." He turned and left the building, letting the door shut firmly behind him.

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The army has been stricter the past few days." Cloud Dancing said as he and Sully made their way among the teepees of the Cheyenne camp. Sully stayed quiet, choosing to observe the men in blue uniforms who were standing at the entrance to the reservation. They flanked either side of the entryway, cradling rifles in their arms. The soldiers looked as if they were ready to pounce at any moment. Tensions were high across the board. That was understandable, but Sully also knew that these high tensions often led to foolish mistakes.

"Better be careful." Sully nodded over to the soldiers, "Their knee jerk reaction might get somebody killed."

"It may do worse than that." Cloud Dancing's eyes raised as he looked at his friend. Without saying anything else, he turned to walk in a different direction. Sully followed him.

"They ain't callin' in reinforcements, are they?"

"I have heard talk, but nothing certain."

"But that ain't gonna do anyone any good. They're already preventin' the Dog Soldiers from coming back." Sully motioned to the mountains with a blackberry he had been carrying in his hand before popping it into his mouth.

"It will make the white men feel safer to think that there are more of them than of us." Cloud Dancing's words resonated with a truth that no one could argue against. The two men walked in silence, winding their way through camp.

Up ahead they could see a group of children standing around a blanket. They were laughing and jumping up and down with excitement. From between their legs, Sully could pick out the bright purple of the skirt that Michaela had worn out to the reservation this morning. When the men walked up on the group, Sully smiled at the sight of Dr. Mike sitting in the center of the huddle of Cheyenne children. Her head was bent over a little boy's hand that had been cut with a piece of broken pottery. As the doctor was wrapping her little patient's hand, the other children gathered around her, petting her soft hair and touching the bright colors of her skirt. It was a striking sight to Sully, watching how the children openly admired Michaela with touches and laughter. It was in moments like these when he realized how truly lucky they were to have Michaela in their lives. Sully knew from experience that very few people genuinely cared for their fellow man. Michaela, however, did. Her heart seemed to reach the ends of the earth, and Sully knew that she would do anything for these people. It made him proud to know someone so special.

One little girl, who couldn't be more than four years old, had eagerly crawled into Dr. Mike's lap when she finished her bandaging. In return, Michaela wrapped her arm around the child and tickled her, eliciting squeals of joy in the process. Sully stood quietly observing the loving attention that she displayed to each child. 'She's so beautiful' he thought, but as soon as he allowed himself the liberty to think these things, he immediately felt a sharp pain of guilt. Unsure of what he had to feel guilty about, he turned his attention to his friend.

Cloud Dancing had watched quietly as his friend gazed longingly at the scene before them. Although he was certain as to what was going through his brother's mind, he choose not to say anything. It wasn't until Sully looked at him that he broke the silence. "They say that they never met anyone with hair the color of the sunshine before," he said, nodding to the children. Sully smiled weakly.

Hearing Cloud Dancing speak, Michaela looked up from her spot among the youngsters. Her face was flushed and her hair was beginning to pull from the pins. When her eyes found Sully's she immediately blushed, slightly embarrassed at being caught in such a state. However, this embarrassment quietly fell away when she saw the emotion that lay in his eyes. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking. How could there be such innocence in the world when everything seemed to be falling apart around them? A child's laughter is the most wonderful thing in the world, but this was bittersweet. She nodded her understanding.

"Alright children, I believe you've smothered Dr. Mike enough." Snow Bird said stepping out of a teepee. The children scattered in all sorts of directions. "You must be careful," she said helping her friend from her sitting position. "One day we may come back and find that there is nothing left." The Cheyenne woman's smile was small and candid, but her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Oh, they weren't bothering me any." Michaela turned her attention to Cloud Dancing and Sully. "They look like their doing much better."

"There haven't been as many stomach aches." Snow Bird interjected.

"They've been eating better." Although her words were not accusatory, a silence fell among the four adults. The heaviness of the situation seemed to be almost oppressive. There was no need for words. Everything was clearly written on each face. What made it worse was the fact that it was the truth. The children had been eating better, and that had made all the difference.

* * *

Colorado Springs was not at all what he had imagined it to be, although he should have been able to guess that from the fact that the only way to get to it was by stagecoach. Having retrieved his bag, he set about the first order of business. Walking down the boardwalk, he took in his surroundings. The streets weren't paved, and every time a wagon passed, it kicked up enough dust to choke a man. There were wooden horse troughs set up randomly throughout the town and hitching posts that accompanied them. He glanced around. There wasn't many buildings at all; in fact, it would be easier to point out what was missing from the little town as opposed point out what they had. There was no bank, library, or school. He couldn't point out a town hall or a hotel. "That's terrific," he thought to himself. Where would he find a place to stay tonight? However, that didn't matter right now. All he wanted to do was to find her. Picking out the mercantile, he decided to start there first.

Stepping into the dark building, he was assaulted with the smell of musty wood and kerosene. He cleared his throat as he made his way over to the counter where a middle-aged woman stood writing notes for an order.

"Excuse me ma'am." Her head shot up and she smiled friendly at him. She had a harsh face with gentle wrinkles etched in certain places. Her sleeves were rolled up to expose the strong forearms that hid underneath. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I have just arrived in Colorado Springs, and I'm looking for someone." Olive Davis merely nodded, looking this man up and down. The strange gentleman was dressed in a nice suit and carried an oak cane in his left hand. He was clean-shaven and underneath his panama hat was a fresh-cropped head of blonde hair. This wasn't just a visitor to Colorado. If she didn't know better, she'd say that he'd come specifically for a visit with whomever he was looking for.

"Well can't say as I know how to get in touch with everyone here, but I can tell you where to start." Her smoky alto returned, slightly interested to see who exactly he was looking for.

"Yes, well, I'm looking for a Dr. Michaela Quinn." Olive's eyebrows rose as she looked the man over more thoroughly.

"Oh, you must be a friend of Dr. Mike's from out east." The woman's affectionate term for Michaela made the stranger flinch, but only slightly. "Well, I know she wasn't at her clinic this mornin', but she might be back by now." Then with a sudden movement, she leaned over the counter and directed her attention to a young boy who was gazing at the candy jars. "Brian, where's your ma?" _Ma_? The blonde little boy turned his attention to the counter before wandering over.

"She went out to the reservation with Sully this mornin', but she's suppose to be back by lunch." He grinned broadly at the visitor. "I can take ya if you like."

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you, just point me in the right direction."

* * *

Michaela stood between her exam table and the back wall, moving her new shipment of medicines from the crates to the shelves. Chloroform, morphine, quinine, she was making a mental note of everything that she unpacked while taking inventory of anything else she might need. Hearing the door open and then close behind her, she didn't take her eyes off the shelf that she was currently stocking.

"Horace, you're a little early. Just let me finish unloading this shipment." She picked up a bottle of smelling salts, but before she could place it on the shelf, she heard a familiar voice.

"Michaela…." Freezing mid motion, Michaela felt her heart stopped. Was that? No, it was impossible. Slowly she turned around to face the person standing in her exam room. The bottle came crashing to the floor.

* * *

**It was proving to be a hot, sticky summer, and each step seemed to make Michaela's dress stick even more securely to her body. Yet, for some reason, she had chosen to walk home from the hospital. Perhaps it was the fact that she had spent all day indoors and part of her ached for the release to walk the cobblestone streets of Boston and breath the fresh air. For just a brief moment, she had contemplated walking to the park to watch the ducks play in the pond, but had decided against it. The sun was almost gone now and somehow she didn't think her mother would approve of her wandering the streets of Boston alone at night. Besides, she was hoping that a letter would be waiting for her when she got home. **

**Stepping into the foyer, she was met by Harrison who was waiting to take her coat. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway, her face tight and grim. **

"**Goodness, Mother, don't look at me like that. It's barely even dark outside." **

"**Michaela, your father would like to see you."**

"**Of course Mother, but first I need to get something to eat. I missed lunch today and I'm absolutely famished! Do you think Martha would be willing to heat up some of the roast from yesterday?"**

"**Michaela…"**

"**Or, perhaps some of her vegetable stew…" She was stalling. Why was she stalling? Why wasn't she interested in what her mother had to say? Did she even know?**

"**Michaela…"**

"**Or…"**

"**Mike…" This time her name was repeated in a deeper tone as her father appeared over her mother's shoulder in the doorway. Finally conceding, Michaela sighed and stepped over to her parents. "Mike, a telegram arrived for you today." Her father handed her a small sheet of paper, all the while never taking his eyes off her. Quietly, Michaela stared at the slip of paper before reaching out with a shaky had to retrieve the letter. Taking a deep breath, she tore open the envelope and read the first line of the telegram. Suddenly, her knees buckled out from under her and she slipped to the ground, unconscious. **

**The telegram fluttered to the floor. **

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michaela couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

"David…" she whispered reaching out and tenderly stroking his cheek. Her fingers followed the edge of his hairline across his forehead before tracing the outline of his eyes and nose. Her heart seemed to be beating out of her chest. She could barely believe he was standing here, in front of her. He was moving and breathing. Michaela hadn't realized that she was shaking until he reached up to still her hands in his. She felt tears sting at her eyes and threatening to spill over. There were so many questions to ask, so many things to know that she had no idea where to being. "How…." She was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Hey Ma, can Matthew and I go fishin'?" Brian asked before he realized that anyone else was even in the room. Matthew noticed though, and his gaze shifted between his ma and the strange man standing next to her. He noticed the look on Dr. Mike's face and he was immediately concerned. "Hey, you're the guy what was looking for Ma today. I guess you found her." Brian had yet to tell that anything seemed wrong in the room.

"I suppose I did." David smiled at the young boy. "I must apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is David Lewis." He walked forward and held his hand out to Matthew first.

Matthew cast an unsure glance over at Dr. Mike as if in confirmation. He knew who this man was claiming to be, but he was still unsure of what that meant. Michaela, locking eyes with her eldest son simply nodded. Matthew took the man's hand. "I'm Matthew Cooper."

Brian too, was uncertain of what to do when this stranger had announced himself as David Lewis, but finding a reassuring look from his ma, he took a deep breath. "And I'm Brian."

"Brian, you and Matthew are more than welcome to go fishing this afternoon, especially if you promise to catch something for dinner tonight." Brian smiled.

"Sure Ma. Are you gonna be comin' for dinner?" He turned his attention back to David, who was watching the exchange quietly.

"Brian…" Matthew warned.

"I'm sure he will enjoy a nice home cooked meal after such a long trip." Michaela answered, looking at David to gauge his reaction. "We will just make sure I don't cook." She laughed, eliciting a smile from both Brain and Matthew, who were beginning to relax.

"Ok Ma." They left, shutting the door firmly behind them. David turned to Michaela.

"_Ma_?" He asked, allowing his eyebrows to rise. Michaela just sighed.

"Oh, David there is so much to tell, and I don't know if we have enough time. Tell me about you. What happened? How is this possible?" She watched as David took several deliberate steps 

toward her. For the first time, she noticed the cane. Her fingers reached out to touch the smooth top. When David started speaking, his words were soft and calculated.

"We were at Manassas when an explosion went off overhead, showering us with grapeshot. There was no place to go, nowhere to hide. They left us laying out on the field over night. When the Confederates came by, they took most of us with them. My leg…" He stopped long enough to shift positions so he could remove the pressure from his leg. "My leg suffered severe shrapnel damage. They weren't sure if they were going to be able to save it or not."

"Oh, David."

"But they did, with the least amount of muscle damage as possible." He stopped for a moment to clear his throat. "They took us to Andersonville…" He let his words trail off, not wanting to say any more. Michaela's breath hitched in her chest unable to control the ache there. How had he managed to survive?

"David…" she started to say, but was cut off by the ringing of the bell out front. "My patient."

"That's alright. This conversation can wait until tonight."

"You're still coming to dinner?"

"If the offer still stands." He smiled at her that same smile that he used to give her so long ago. It made her remember just how much she had missed him. It brought the pain of losing him back to the surface.

"It does."

* * *

**December 24, 1860**

**The light burned well into the night at the Quinn Residence on Beacon Hill. It was the ever-famed annual Christmas ball and this year Elizabeth Quinn seemed to have out done herself. Every aspect was perfect, from the dinner to the decorations, everything had been criticized meticulously, and now it was paying off. Walking around the room, Elizabeth surveyed the myriad of smiling faces and dancing skirts. Yes, she was quite pleased with the way things were turning out. Even Michaela seemed to be putting forth an effort. She smiled over at her youngest daughter who was standing by the door conversing with a group of women. Elizabeth recognized most of them as being the wives of her husband's colleagues. Susan Kemper was among one of the women who seemed to be cooing over her daughter. This brought an even brighter smile to Elizabeth's face for she knew that Mrs. Kemper's oldest son was just beginning to establish himself as a young lawyer of Boston would soon be looking for a wife. Secretly Elizabeth prayed that Michaela would be on her best behavior and perhaps make a lasting impression. She made a mental note of the match before joining a group to her left to ensure that the conversation would not wane. **

**Michaela, on the other hand, had found herself in a desperate situation and was searching for any means to get out of it. **

"**Oh, and of course Julie found the most beautiful dress for her coming out." The oldest woman on her right was saying. "It just fit her so perfectly, and it even had a little bit of a train on it."**

"**A train? Well, when my girls were coming out trains were to be avoided at all cost. Remember less is more."**

"**Well, times aren't like they used to be." Utterly bored with the conversation, Michaela allowed her eyes to wander to where her father stood talking with some of their colleagues. She frowned. Oh, how she wished she could be over there. What were they talking about she wondered. Politics? The Economy? The latest research? She sighed; whatever it was, she was certain it was more interesting than train lengths on debutante dresses. Her father happened to look up and their eyes locked. He smiled at her. His wonderful smile that gave her all the encouragement she needed. "You're doing wonderful. I'm so proud of you." It said. Contently she turned back to the ladies that surrounded her to find them looking expectantly at her. **

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**We were just wondering your opinion on the subject Michaela. Did you have a train on your gown?" Michaela shook her head. **

"**No I'm afraid I didn't." Her voice was rather soft when she added, "But that was more of a result of Mother being too afraid that I'd trip." She laughed but found no laughter in the faces around her. It had been the honest truth. Michaela Quinn was not the most graceful daughter to have been bestowed to Joseph and Elizabeth, not by far, and the years between 13 and 18 seemed to be the absolute worse. She had been all knees and elbows. Luckily, she had grown in to her surroundings and by the time she had entered college she could move with a grace that rivaled most of the young women of Boston. To Joseph, the grace seemed to prove her natural talent as a doctor. To Elizabeth, the poise and charm of her daughter seemed to be wasted in an unforgiving world. **

"**Excuse me. I do believe it is rather warm in here." Stepping out of the group Michaela heard the ladies behind her. –"Poor Elizabeth. That one could be so much more." The statement seemed to knock the wind out of her chest.**

**Stepping out of the back door, Michaela took a few steps into the garden and tried to breathe deeply. The feeling of being trapped crept through her body as it did on most occasions like this. She felt as if she were a turtle who had grown too big for his shell. Taking another step, Michaela's shoe caught on the edge of a stone step and she felt herself begin to fall. **

**Before she hit the ground, however, a pair of arms reached out and caught her, setting her upright. Looking up, Michaela found herself staring into a pair of chocolate eyes. Reaching up to push and stray hair out of her eyes, she found herself lost in what she saw. **

"**Thank you."**

"**You're welcome… um you have something..." The mysterious man made a motion to her cheek, reference the streak of dirt she had left there. "Here, let me." Gently he removed a kerchief from his breast pocket and brushed the dirt from her face. "There. Do I recognize you? Oh, you work in the hospital." A smile of confirmation creased Michaela's lips, especially since she recognized no judgment in his voice. **

"**Dr. Michaela Quinn." She stated sticking out her hand. Without a moment of hesitation, he enveloped the small hand in his. He smiled warmly at her, finding something special in the way she held her head up and looked him in the eye.**

"**Dr. David Lewis. I… I wouldn't suppose you would like to join me for a dance?" He asked raising his eyebrows and offering his arm. Something held Michaela captivated but she couldn't put her finger on it. Taking his offered arm, she nodded. **

"**I'd like that." Together they walked toward the music. **

* * *

"So what does this mean, Dr. Mike?" Colleen looked to her mother who was setting the table. She hadn't believed Matthew and Brian when they passed her on their way out of town and told her that David was back. In fact, she automatically wrote them off as trying to play an early April fool's joke on her.

"Fine, believe what you want, but he's coming for dinner tonight." Matthew had thrown his hands up and turned for the creek. That had been the moment she realized her brothers were telling the truth.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Do we look like we're joking Colleen?" Brain came out of the barn with fishing pole in tow.

" Well,what's he like?"

"Didn't get to spend a lot of time with 'em" Matthew attempted to reason, but Brian shrugged.

"He seemed kinda nice." He seemed nice. That was all Colleen had to go on. That was all any of them had to go on, but it would have to be enough. Michaela tried to steady the butterflies in her stomach as she turned to her daughter.

"Honestly? I'm not sure what this means. For now we'll just take things slowly until David and I have a chance to talk."

"He sure did come a long way to see you, Ma." Brian piped in. The young boy seemed excited about the new visitor, and Michaela was happy. David had been such a prominent figure in her life that part of her hoped that her children would get along with him.

"Yes, he certainly did." Colleen looked at her mother, having heard the whimsical tone of Dr. Mike's voice.

Outside, they could hear two horses ride up and the sound of male voices talking amicably, and within minutes, David had entered with Matthew trailing close behind.

"You enjoy working with the cattle?" David asked Matthew, finishing the last of their conversation.

"I do. Its hard work, but the pay's not that bad." David turned his attention to Michaela and her children.

"Michaela, it's good to see you again." His words were properly spoken, but the look in his eyes told her much more than words ever could. She smiled.

"David, you remember Brian, and this is my daughter Colleen." Colleen smiled, she couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about this man that she liked. Maybe it was the friendly 

light that shone in his eyes, or his warm smile, or it could have simply been the way he took her hand in his and simply said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Colleen."

"Well I suppose we can start dinner." As everyone took their seats, David took a step back from the family. Motioning for Matthew to sit at the end of the table, he gently lowered himself into the seat next to Brian before leaning his cane against the table.

He was slightly overwhelmed by the events of the day. He realized that he was walking into a strange situation, when he had found out that Michaela had moved to Colorado. He couldn't even fathom what had led her to make that decision, and was interested to get to talk to her soon about what had happened in the six years they had been apart. However, as shocking as that was, he never had imagine to find her with a family. The Michaela he remembered had been so focused on her work, that he never imagined her ever slowing down for a family. She never seemed like the maternal type. This made her even more amazing to him, and he knew that he had been right in finding her after all these years. However, he understood that he had to be very delicate at how he broached this situation, and he had to remember that he didn't just have to win Michaela again, but her family too.

"It seems like your fishing trip was quite successful this afternoon." He nodded to Brian.

"Sure was, we caught four trout, but they weren't that big."

"Well, I suppose the more important thing is that they taste very nicely." He let his eyes wander to Michaela, who blushed.

"I'm afraid I can't take any credit for that. Colleen is much more of a cook than I am."

"Don't be silly, Dr. Mike." Colleen turned her attention to David. "I've been teaching her some of the basics."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm not a very good student!" Michaela laughed causing Colleen to smile with her. Michaela's cooking lessons were, shall we say, trying, to say the least. David enjoyed watching Michaela smile; he missed that smile.

"Dr. Lewis is interested in the ranch." Matthew nodded to the man on his left before taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, really?" Michaela looked up surprised. David nodded.

"I have been writing articles for the Philadelphia Eagle the past few months. I thought it would be interesting to collect some information while I'm out here and to write a series on the real American West."

"You don't practice anymore?" Michaela asked.

"I never went back to it after the war." The words were heavy and they seemed to settle on the little table, there were so many unspoken ideas in that sentence alone. Michaela however, was the only one that noticed it.

"What do ya want ta write about?" Colleen asked.

"Well I thought ranching would be interesting. Besides that I, hadn't given much thought to it, perhaps a piece on everyday life, how normal people get by from day to day. I would really enjoy writing about the landscape, and animal life of the area." Brian smiled.

"Sully could help ya with that." He paused a minute before adding, "And he could tell ya all about the Cheyenne too." David raised his eyebrow.

"Sully?"

"Sully is a good friend of ours David. I'm sure you'll meet him soon." Michaela patiently explained, wondering why she wished Brian hadn't brought up Sully at all. Of course, she wanted David and Sully to meet. She wanted them to get along and share stories. There was a lot that they could learn from each other, but for some reason she felt as if she didn't want to share that part of her life with David. It was something that seemed to be such a personal part of her, but that was silly.

"He knows everything about Colorado." Brian's enthusiastic statement made everyone smile.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to meet him then." David chuckled.

* * *

The sun had set behind the horizon, and dinner finished long ago. Pleasantries were made as the children retired to bed for the night, and Matthew, kissing Dr. Mike on the cheek, grabbed a book and headed for the barn. David sat in the rocking chair, watching as Michaela finished rinsing off the dishes- yet another domestic task he wasn't used to seeing Michaela Quinn do. She turned from the counter holding two cups of tea in her hand. Nodding to the door, she motioned for them to go outside where they could talk without waking the children. When they got outside, she handed him the warm cup.

"Dinner was good." David started unsure of how to start this conversation.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You seemed to make a good impression on the children. I think they were especially fond of your train story."

"Brian did seem to enjoy that." They fell silent for a moment, neither sure of where to go from here.

"David, I don't know where to begin. How did you…" He cut her off.

"Enough about me. Tell me about you. It's been six years. What all has happened?" Michaela's face fell, thinking back over the past few years. There were so many painful memories, but some good ones as well. She wanted to tell him everything knowing that he would understand. He would know how bad losing her father had hurt her, and how scared she was to just pick up everything she owned and move across the country, and yet she felt the desire to keep some of these memories close to herself, and not share them quite yet. Turning to look at him, she took a deep breath.

"Father died last year." Her voice was soft. She swallowed hard as David reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Michaela turned from him, not knowing how exactly to react and continued. "Most of our patients left after he died. I hardly had anything left. That's when I decided that I would to go to where I was needed. When I first moved here I was by no means received with open arms."

"I'm sorry for that. I wouldn't have let you go through that if I were here." Michaela ignored his comment.

"Charlotte Cooper was really the only friend I had at the beginning. She helped me in so many ways. She truly gave me the essential skills I needed to be able to survive out here."

"What happened to her?"

"She suffered a rattle snake bit two months later. When she was on her deathbed, she asked me to take her children." She turned her face toward the man standing next to her. His face seemed so familiar and yet so different- was that even possible? "We've been a family ever since." David smiled at her bravery. Her chin was held high and she looked directly into his eyes. It reminded him of the first time they met, but this time there was something different in her eyes. He couldn't place it, but it was there. Looking up, Michaela realized that the moon was steadily climbing in the sky.

"I'm afraid it's getting rather late." She frowned. Unfortunately, they would have to draw their conversation to a close.

"I must be getting back to town." David turned to step off the porch, but before walking away, he turned. "Michaela…?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to stay around for awhile, if that's alright with you."

"Of course." She smiled at him. Returning her smile, he bent down to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

As Michaela watched him mount his horse and ride into the distance, she was overcome by the events of the day. Of course, she was excited, astounded even, that David was alive and back. 

However, something was settling heavily in the bottom of her chest. She couldn't place the feeling, and wasn't even sure if she wanted to. She was too tired to try tonight. Struggling to ignore the mysterious feeling, she turned to ready herself for bed.

_Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michaela dunked the wet blouse into chilled water before scrubbing it vigorously on the scrub board. She seemed to have woken up anxious this morning, and although she was not sure why, she was hoping she could work out her frustration on the laundry she had to do for the day. Dipping once again, she scrubbed before pulling the blouse away to make sure she wasn't rubbing a hole in the fabric. She had already done that this morning. Twice. This time, however, she was in luck, and, wringing the garment out, she hung it on the line. Turning back to her basket of dirty laundry, she selected another piece of cloth randomly. This time is was a pair of Brian's work pants.

Dunking the garment into the water, she looked up to see Sully walking toward her with wolf close on his heels. She smiled hastily before returning her gaze back to her task.

"Mornin' Dr. Mike."

"Good Morning Sully. What bring you out here this morning?"

"I was about to go out an' check my traps. Thought I'd come by an' see how your day went yesterday." His voice was sincere. Sully had realized that over the past few weeks, months even, he seemed to be searching for a reason to go into to town, to see Michaela and the kids. He caught himself thinking about her throughout the day, wondering how her day was going. Occasionally he allowed himself to take a trip to the homestead for no other reason than to see how everything was going. He enjoyed the moments when he could catch her alone and just spend time with her. Now, he watched her forcefully set about her task. She looked up at him briefly and smiled before returning to the brown cloth. This, however, was not her usual smile. It wasn't the light, carefree gesture that she gave so freely. It almost seemed forced. Sully came closer and leaned his elbows on the side of the washtub.

"You ok?" His voice was soft and calming. She looked up at him, wondering if she should tell him anything, if he would understand. She sighed. She needed someone to talk to, and he was her best friend. Lowering her gaze back to her hands she answered slowly.

"David…" She looked up to see if the name registered with him. Noting the way his brow was furrowed, she knew he understood. "is alive. He's back." Her voice trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"But how…"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He just said that he was taken prisoner and sent to Andersonville. That's where he was for the rest of the war." Sully was silent for a moment. He was thinking. Quietly, Sully ran his thumb over his lips while letting this information settle around him.

"Are you ok?" The statement came quietly, but to Sully it was the obvious one to ask. The only problem was that Michaela didn't exactly know what to tell him.

"I'm not sure. Of course, I'm happy, but…. I … I just suppose I'm overwhelmed." She had no other idea of how to put what she was feeling into words. Looking up, she saw that Sully understood. Her heart warmed seeing nothing but concern in his eyes. This had been the right decision.

"You know if you ever need to talk. Don't be afraid. I might not be able to fix anything, but I can listen."

"Thank you." She reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Oh, I wanted to tell you before you met David." Sully tensed slightly at this statement. It hadn't occurred to him that he would have to meet this man that had meant so much to Michaela, but once he thought about it, it made sense to him. Of course, she would want him to meet David. "David made the comment last night that he would like to gather information about the nature surrounding Colorado Springs and write some pieces on it. Brian sort of volunteered you to show him around. I can get you out of it if you'd like. I just wanted to give you a warning." Sully thought about it for a minute.

"No, I'll do it."

"Sully, you really don't have to."

"I don't mind, if it'll make ya happy." Sully nodded at her and looked at her with those beautiful eyes. Michaela blushed, unsure if she stand being under that intense gaze. It didn't last long though, because wolf, hearing something in the distance, jerked his head up. Both Michaela and Sully noticed the sudden movement of Sully's companion and turned to see a rather well dressed man walking toward the house. Sully made note of the aristocratic features that dominated his face and the smooth graceful movements of his walk. Even with a cane, the man's stride was refined and seemed to lack effort. In an instant, Sully knew that this was David, and something tugged at his heart.

He heard Michaela take a deep breath next to him before saying, "David, I'd like you to meet Sully. Sully, this is David."

"Ah, Mr. Sully, I've heard a lot about you." Really? Had Michaela spoken of him to her ex fiancé?

"Please, it's just Sully, and I could say the same for you." Deep down inside Sully fought the urge to leave, to walk away, and remove himself from the situation that he was in now. Somehow, David seemed a lot more harmless in his imagination, but this David was flesh and blood and Sully found himself fighting with a voice in the back of his head that was telling him that he couldn't compete. Compete? Compete with what? For what? He and Michaela were just friends. That's the only thing they could be.

"I was curious about seeing more of the Colorado country side, and was hoping that you wouldn't mind showing me around."

"'Course not. I'm headin' out to check my traps right now, but maybe we could head out sometime tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful. I'll look forward to seeing you then." Placing a reassuring hand on Michaela's back, he nodded to David before walking off. Wolf followed his friend.

Michaela stood staring after Sully with a slight smile on her face. She felt slightly better. How had she gotten so lucky to find a friend like that?

"Interesting man," was David said before turning his attention back to her. She was beautiful this morning. Her hair was platted in a tight braid and she was wearing a pale green work blouse with a brown skirt. Glancing down at her hands that now rested on the edge of the washtub, he reached out to take the small limb in his. He allowed his fingers to run over the pads of her fingers and hands, noting that they were slightly calloused by the work that had become a way of life for her. "Oh, Michaela," he whispered. Michaela feeling slightly uncomfortable under his stare pulled her hand from his.

"I'm hoping to get the laundry done before ten. I need to pick up some things from the mercantile." She turned her attention back to the pants she held in her hand. Wringing them out, she hung them on the line.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Michaela thought for a moment, and then blushed before saying, "Keep me company?"

* * *

"**But David you aren't going to tell me where we're going?" Michaela laughed. She was almost giddy today. It had been a good day at the hospital. She had assisted her father on a rather delicate procedure, one that she had never had the privilege of seeing before, and perhaps would never see again. In the end, the patient had made it through and Michaela had already written the day off as being very successful indeed. However, things had only gotten better when David had found her on her lunch break and asked her if she would do him the honor of accompanying him out tonight. Her heart leapt at the opportunity to spend some time with him. **

"**Certainly not, you will find out soon enough." He just smiled at her candidly. He was always doing things like this- surprising her with little things that he planned. It made her feel like a princess, as if she was someone worthy of being taken care of. **

**The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Colonial Theater. Stepping out of the carriage first, David guided Michaela out before wrapping her arm around his forearm. **

"**We've been courting for almost a year now." He mentioned. Michaela nodded.**

"**A year in December."**

"**So I thought a little dancing was in order." Michaela looked at the man who so tenderly held her hand in his and then at the theater before returning her questioning gaze back to ****David. She raised her eyebrow and David couldn't resist laughing at her. "Well, alright, we will not be the one's dancing, but it will be enjoyable nonetheless." **

**Walking into the building, he removed both his outer coat and her wrap and checked them in. Michaela, waiting patiently, took the time to enjoy what she saw around her. The large marble room was lit in a bright glow from the large chandelier that hung over their heads. A massive staircase with a hand carved banister rose from the center of the room and then parted in separate direction. In an inset of the wall were statues. There were nine in all from around the room. Each paid homage to one of the nine Greek Muses of the Arts. Four lined each side of the staircases and one large one sat at the very top. Michaela remembered the very first time her father had ever brought her to this theater. She was ten years old and he had brought her to see **_**The Nutcracker**_** for Christmas. She had been captivated by the stone statues especially the largest one. Michaela was in awe of Her classic beauty and the way her hands, long and slender were gracefully holding a smooth mask. When she had asked her father who the beautiful lady was he had knelt next to her in the open atrium. "That, my dear is Melpomene. She is the Greek muse of Tragedy."A touch at her shoulder brought Michaela from her memory. **

"**Are you alright Michaela? You're not feeling poorly, I hope." David reached out and touched her forehead lightly. Michaela smiled, yes, David was a doctor at heart. **

"**No, I was just remembering something. So have you decided to let me in on what we would be seeing tonight?" Being left in the dark was really beginning to bother her, and ****she ached to know what was going on. David smiled, as he decided whether or not to tell her. **

"**Oh, I suppose you'll find out sooner or later. We will be seeing **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**." With a sincere smile, he offered her his arm and led them to their seats. **

* * *

"What did he look like?" Loren Bray asked from his place sweeping behind the counter.

"What'd who look like?" Jake asked walking into the store.

"The man that was here looking for Dr. Mike the other day." Loren answered before turning his gaze back to his sister.

"So Michaela had a friend come looking for her. Whadda ya think, Jake? A secret lover." Hank came sauntering through the entranceway and made to lean on the counter.

"I ain't ever believe that innocent young woman routine." Jake grumbled.

"I don't believe that this is an appropriate conversation to be having." The Reverend piped in from his place examining new Bibles in the corner.

"I believe the Reverend is right." Olive stated looking at the three mean standing around the counter.

"Aw, come on, Olive. It ain't gonna hurt nothin'" Loren grumbled leaning his book on the counter.

"Yea, Olive, Why don't you tell us what kinda man Michaela likes?" Hank chuckled.

"Seems to be someone who could take you," she stated raising from the desk chair. The Reverend quietly smiled from his place looking over the books. "Looks like you'll be able to ask her yourself." Olive said peering out the window. As if on cue, Michaela entered the store.

"Heard ya got yourself a visitor, Michaela." Hank hummed as Dr. Mike entered the store. The phrase barely even registered with her though. Brushing off his comment, she turned to Loren.

"I need to get this order filled please Loren."

"Good afternoon Dr. Mike." The Reverend came to stand next to her at the counter.

"Good afternoon Reverend. How was your day today?"

"Seems Dr. Mike's bein a little hard of hearin' today." Jake piped up.

"Oh, Jake I'm not hard of hearing. I'm just talented at ignoring."

"Heard ya had a visitor." Hank was taunting her, she knew he was, and she refused to let him get under her skin. Glancing toward the door, she smiled.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet, Dr. David Lewis. David, this is Hank Lawson, Jake Slicker, Reverend Johnson, and Loren Bray. I believe you met Olive yesterday."

"I certainly did. It's a pleasure to see you again ma'am."

"Likewise sir." Olive said smiling at the way Jake and Hank seemed to be quieted by Dr. Lewis' presence. Looking now, she realized that she had been correct. While not necessarily taller than Hank and Jake, Michaela's friend was much broader in the shoulders, which gave the impression of him being a bigger man. However, this impression wasn't just physical, it seemed like the strange man would be more intellectually spry than the other two men also. The way he carried himself and confidently met each eye seemed to suggest that he knew that he could handle anything these men threw at him, and judging from the look on Michaela's face she too was enjoying this standoff.

"David is a dear friend of mine from Boston."She explained, unsure of whether this was the truth or not. Was he just a friend, or was he more? Were they suppose to pick up where they left off?

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you." The Reverend stepped around Michaela and offered his hand to Dr. Lewis.

"It's my pleasure." Although Michaela would liked to have stayed, Colleen had come running to the store.

"Dr. Mike! Mrs. Gilmore is at the clinic. I think she's having her baby!" Michaela immediately rose from her place at the counter. She made it halfway to the door before she realized that she hadn't gotten her order filled.

"I'll get it." David assured her. She stopped and gave him an inquisitive glance. Nodding to her, he signaled for her to go. As she stepped around him, she placed her hand on his upper arm, a simple gesture of thank you, but one that felt quite natural.

"Thank you." She answered before hurrying down the street.

* * *

After spending only a few minutes with Mrs. Gilmore, Michaela realized that her patient was having false labor contractions.

"You did everything correctly, Annabelle. It just isn't time yet, but stay on your toes because the next time I see you, you'll be ready to be a mother." Michaela smiled at her patient while she helped her off the exam table.

"Thank you Dr. Mike. I'm sorry to cause you any trouble."

"That's what I'm here for. I'd be concerned if you didn't come." Opening the door, she was met with the nervous gaze of Mr. Gilmore. "Not yet, Charlie, but soon."

After getting the young couple on their way, Michaela turned back to the door. Before she stepped inside, she heard the recognizable tap or David's cane of the boardwalk. She turned around to greet her friend.

"Thank you so much for taking care of that for me."

"I don't mind, Michaela. You know that." His words were spoken quietly and with affection, but for some reason it made Michaela's chest tighten. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone dote over her.

"Yes, I know. Would you just set it down on my bench over there?" David did as she asked.

"What happened to your patient?"

"False labor."

"Oh, she must be a new mother." Michaela smiled. That was one thing she had missed- having another person to discuss medicine with.

"She is."

"Well she couldn't find a better doctor to take care of her." Michaela blushed, sitting down at her desk. David started to say something else, but quickly closed him mouth.

"What is it David?"

"I just wanted to say…" He paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should continue. However, this is something that needed to be said and the sooner the better. "Those men, the ones I met in the mercantile are not suitable gentlemen for you to be around." Michaela just laughed.

"You sound like mother." She quickly stopped, though, when she realized that he wasn't joking. "David…"

"No, listen to me. Michaela, Colorado Springs is a completely different place than Boston. There are men out here that are capable of horrible things." Michaela rose from her chair so she could look directly into his face.

"David, I've lived here for almost six months. I know these people. They may be rough around the edges, but they're not capable of something like that."

"Michaela, if there is one thing that the war taught me is that everyone is capable of anything. I don't think you should associate with those men anymore." Who did he think he was to tell her whom she could and couldn't treat? She had a duty to be even and fair to every member of this town.

"I'm they're doctor, David. I can't just turn them away at my door. They need me here." Her pronunciation of each word was tight and precise. His hand reached out and tenderly cupped her cheek, in an effort to calm her anger.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Michaela. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So what was it that first attracted you to Colorado, Mr. Sully?" David asked stepping over a large tree limb that was laying on the forest floor. The two men had been out since early morning, and were slowly making their way through the prominent scenery. Every so often, Sully would stop to point out something that he thought would be interesting, and David would sit and observe patiently, asking questions every so often. However, Sully wasn't entirely sure how much more he wanted to share with Dr. Lewis, so when this question was posed, he didn't answer but instead just turned to look the man up and down before returning his gaze to the front. "I apologize for being so forward. I was merely curious. You need not answer that." Sully had a decision to make. He seldom spoke of the events of his past. What was the point? The only thing that truly mattered now was the present. That's what he tried to focus on. Sully took a deep breath.

"No, it's alright. When I first came out here it was for the silver mine. That didn't last long though. Once I saw what the mines did to places like this," He nodded to the trees that surrounded them. "I couldn't do it anymore."

"Is that…" David started again, but was cut off by Sully's hand. He held it up before pointing to a clearing between the trees. There flying gracefully overhead, was an eagle. Sully paused, allowing the honor of the moment to wash over him. David also quieted, standing in awe. This had to be one of the few places that anyone could experience something like this- one of the few places where a creature so majestic could live unhindered by the effects of man.

"Ya know, the eagle is very important to the Cheyenne people. They believe that the eagle carries souls to The Great Spirit. It symbolizes the freedom of the spirit after the body has died." Sully's words were too heavy to provoke a response. Instead, the two men continued their journey through the forest.

"How did you get so involved with the Cheyenne?" Another deep breath came from Sully as he decided to take a leap.

"After my wife died…I uh,… I didn't have any family left. The Cheyenne took me in. They showed me how to live. They became my family." Sully was aware of David's eyes on him. He just chose not to acknowledge it. He was torn. Part of him didn't want to like the man that was standing to his left. This was the man that had once loved Dr. Mike, and probably still did. He had even proposed once, and as sure as he was standing here, Sully knew that he likely would again. He couldn't blame him. There were so many things that Sully wanted to tell Dr. Mike, if only he were free to say those things, to feel those things. But part of him ached at the thought of this man taking Michaela away from him.

On the other hand, Sully saw in this man a potential friend. He was sincerely interested in the nature that surrounded him. He even seemed to be interested in some of his stories of the Cheyenne, and every once in a while Sully noticed the desire to know more in this man. David wanted to learn about these things, and Sully didn't think he could turn down the opportunity to teach this man what he already knew.

Breaking himself from his thought, Sully pointed down to a little patch of purple flowers growing on a grassy plane. "Purple coneflower." He stated simply, bending over to pick one of the flowers. Sully was more than aware of the fact that even though David's movements didn't seem strained, some things were easier accomplished than others. Kneeling was one of the more difficult tasks. He handed the flower to David before adding. "The Cheyenne make a tea from this flower. It's real good at reducin' fevers." David looked at him, interested in what he had to say. Sully noticed this, and then ventured to add, "Dr. Mike's been usin' it." Was he willing to take that final step? To teach this man everything he knew? Sully swallowed before saying, "Just… just how much of Colorado do ya really want me ta show ya?"

* * *

Michaela was sitting at her desk measuring medicine into small bottles. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the task in front of her. Colleen was standing over by the exam table sterilizing instruments, and Both Brian and Matthew were laying on cots. Brian was quietly reading a book while Matthew was methodically tossing a ball in the air, only to catch it a second later. Brian took a deep breath and laid his book on his chest.

"Ma? Is David gonna have dinner with us tonight?"

"I suppose so, why?" Michaela answered, not taking her eyes off the bottle she was filling. Colleen's head shot up.

"What're we gonna make?"

"I hadn't given it much thought, Colleen. Does anyone have anything in mind?" Finishing her bottle, she put a stopper in the neck before looking up at her family.

"Could we have fried chicken?" Matthew stopped his movements. Michaela shrugged.

"That's fine with me."

"I kinda like David. He's really nice."

"I'm glad, Brian." It was the truth. Michaela had been slightly nervous that the children wouldn't take to him. She wasn't entirely sure where their relationship was heading now that he had returned to her life, but she was certain that it would be easier with the approval of the children. Colleen too, smiled in agreement with her younger brother. Matthew, however, wasn't as easily persuaded. He had gotten along with David from the beginning; there was no doubt of that The man was kind and gentle, and Matthew enjoyed seeing his siblings happy. There was just something that kept him from being blinded to the changes that this man could bring into their lives.

"He said that he would tell me about New York. Do ya still think he will?" Brian's asked enthusiastically.

"I'll tell you what…" David entered through the doorway, catching the tail end of the conversation. "One day when I take you to Boston, we will hope on the train and take a trip to New York." He smiled fondly at the boy before reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Really?" Colleen's eyes had lit up at the thought of visiting New York. Oh couldn't she just imagine herself walking down the street in one of those fancy dresses like Dr. Mike had.

"Really."

Michaela had to smile at how her children perked up at the mention of taking a trip to Boston, and New York. She had always hoped that she would be able to take her children to the place where she had grown up. She wanted to show them her mother's house, and the park where she used to play, the tree in the garden that she used to climb, and of course, she wanted them to meet Rebecca. She knew that they would love her eldest sister. Matthew, however, was slightly bothered by the comment. He wasn't sure if it was how this man came in and simply assumed that he would have the opportunity to take his siblings anywhere, or the way he bestowed such a paternal gesture to Brian. Something just didn't sit well with him. Rising from his place on the cot, Matthew set his hat on his head.

"Why don't we go get some dinner for tonight? That way Dr. Mike don't hafta cook." Brian eagerly stood while Colleen looked at the instruments she had just finished drying.

"I'll put them away Colleen. Thank you." Michaela added with a smile. In all honestly, she was happy to get the chance to have some time alone with David.

Michaela, standing to put the instruments away smiled sweetly over at him. David returned her smile. It had been so very long, too long. When he had finally mustered up the courage to come out to Colorado to find her he didn't know if she had changed any. He was glad to see that she hadn't. He still felt the same joy in his heart when he looked at her, and he could tell that she still had the same feelings for him as well.

"How was your morning?" she asked, curious as to what Sully had shown him. She was actually very surprised that Sully had agreed to go at all. Somehow it didn't seem to be something he would be very interested in. That was why she had offered to get him out of the obligation. However, Sully always managed to surprise her.

"It was very fascinating. He took me out to the reservation." This statement caused Michaela to stop mid motion. Now _that_ was surprising. Sully was so protective of the Cheyenne. He would never have exposed them to someone that he thought would cause them danger. David must have earned Sully's trust.

"Oh really? What did you think? Did he introduce you to Cloud Dancing?"

"He did. He seemed to be a very nice man, very wise." Michaela missed the way David's voice seemed to fade away, and, with her back turned to him in order to put up a probe, she missed the concerned look he gave her. "Michaela, how well do you know Mr. Sully?"

"Sully and I have been friends since I came out here. He actually built the homestead that the children and I live in." Somehow, this information seemed to burden David even more.

"He's very secretive."

"That's just Sully." Michaela laughed, and David didn't miss the affection in her voice. How was he going to explain this to her, without hurting her all the more? He had to be very careful.

"Michaela, sometimes people don't tell us who they really are. They create a story for themselves and use that as a mask to hide behind. Sometimes we can become close to a person, but that person is only an illusion. Do you understand?" Michaela couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, she did understood, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to believe that he was standing here saying these things to her.

Looking up at him through her lashes, she stated simply, "That's not Sully." She turned to the desk with her box of surgical instruments.

"But you don't know that." She dropped the box on her desk a little too forcefully.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you liked Sully!"

"I do like him. I'm just… I'm just not entirely sure that he's telling you everything there is to be told."

"No, David don't even start this."

"But Michaela just listen…" Putting the last of her linens in the drawer she slammed it shut, before turning in a calm voice.

"No David. I'm not listening, because this conversation is over." The look in her eye told him that it would be no use saying anything else. Looking down at her table, she asked. "Would you please go see if the children are back yet? I think we're ready to go home." David felt horrible for upsetting her. He merely nodded as he slipped out the door.

* * *

"Dr. Lewis seemed to be very interested in our ways." Cloud Dancing stated, watching his brother's face. Sully simply nodded.

"Yea, he did." He left the question Cloud Dancing was trying to ask hanging in the air.

"Why did you bring him out here?"

"He was truly interested. I was taking the opportunity to show him the real Colorado. If he's gonna write 'bout this place in some newspaper, I wanna make sure it's the truth."

"And that is the only reason?" Sully raised his eyebrows at the question, unsure of what his friend was getting at. "You were trying to prove yourself to him, trying to show him that your life is just as good as his." _That you can offer Dr. Mike just as much as he can_. Even though he hadn't said those words they were there, in the conversation.

"No I whatten." Sully didn't get the chance to say anything else. The two men were distracted by shouting in the distance. Turning to see what the commotion was, the men saw a Cheyenne brave, Soaring Eagle, surrounded by several army men who were shouting at him.

"Put the knife down!" one of them was yelling. Sully made to run to the group, hoping to be able to settle what was happening, but before he got to them, Soaring Eagle had managed to break out of the group. Running for the entrance of the reservation, he made it almost three steps out. Then, Sully heard a gunshot.

* * *

Michaela had been rather quiet on the ride home. Brian and Colleen had noticed this, but remained silent in the back of the wagon. Supper too was tense, although no one knew exactly why. Brian and David had engaged in a lively conversation about sailing in the harbor, and Matthew and Colleen had joined the conversation at interesting points. At one point Colleen had turned to her mother to ask, "Did you ever go sailing when you were in Boston?" Michaela only forced as smile and returned with "I'm afraid not very often," before lowering her eyes back to her plate. Matthew frowned, something was wrong.

Dinner was almost halfway over when the sound of frantic banging filled the tiny cabin. David, who wasn't accustom to the interruption jumped slightly, before looking inquisitively at Michaela. She met his gaze. Matthew rose from his chair to open the door and found Sully standing on the other side. Michaela immediately rose from her chair. Sully made no reference to anyone else in the cabin, but spoke directly to her.

"There was a shooting out at the reservation. Soarin' Eagle…" Michaela nodded her understanding. Quickly, she pulled on her coat before grabbing for her medical bag, but when she did she found another hand on it.

"You can't actually be thinking about going out there this time of night. It's too dangerous…." He stopped just for a moment wondering if that was enough but then added, " I forbid it. " Both Matthew and Colleen held their breath. Neither of them had ever heard anyone speak to Dr. Mike like that. Brian just shifted his gaze between his new friend and his ma, unsure of what was going on. It was Sully, though, who noticed the way Michaela rigidly pulled herself to her full form, before looking the tall man in the eye. David stared back into those beautiful mismatched eyes, and , for the first time saw something there had he'd never seen before. She was challenging him.

Michaela wasn't entirely sure what to do. Of course, she had handled situations like this before, primarily with her mother, but this time it was different. It was David. He loved her, but did he think he could control her- that she would just submit to his word? Quickly she decided to not even grace his comment with a reply. She turned to Sully, eyes full of emotion, emotion that she knew he could read. "Sully would you please saddle Bear for me?" He nodded before leaving the cabin. She then turned to Matthew. "Go ahead and finish dinner. It might be late when I return. Don't wait up." Matthew too nodded as Brian wrapped his arms around her waist and Colleen, letting out a sigh, kissed her mother on the cheek. Turning back to David, she looked at him before stating to no one in particular. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then she left.

* * *

The cold wind was blowing hard, and Michaela, pulling her coat tightly around her body, was having a hard time keeping her aching body in the saddle. It was late, probably past midnight. Soaring Eagle had died only half an hour ago. His death seemed to act as a catalyst to bring all of the emotions of the situation boiling to the surface. It had been all Sully and Cloud Dancing could do to keep the Cheyenne men from rioting. They understood that it would take much less to give the army a reason to wipe out the entire encampment. She didn't even want to know what would happen know.

Although, she had known that he couldn't be saved when she initially examined him, Michaela was still rather upset about losing her patient. That coupled with the emotionally straining day that she was already having and her fatigue seemed to more than she could handle. She lowered her chin to her chest and willed the tears not to flow down her cheeks. She was standing like this when Sully found her.

He had wrapped an arm around her in an effort to block the wind. "Hey," he whispered in her ear, trying to be as soothing as possible. He knew that her and David had had words from earlier in the day, and although he didn't know what it was about, he could tell that they had bothered her. "Let's get you home." Michaela looked up at him, feeling the warmth emitted from his body.

"That's alright, Sully. I can go by myself." His brow creased with concern. "I'm fine," she reassured him, "I just need a little time to myself." She hoped he would understand, and he did. Pulling the black and red fleece poncho from around his shoulders, he tucked it firmly around her body.

"I'll come by and check on you tomorrow." Michaela smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Now, she was riding up to the homestead and recognized the glow from her bedside lamp in the window. Sighing to herself, she knew that David was still there, and that she would have to talk to him tonight.

Walking into the warmth of her little homestead, Michaela pulled the poncho from her body. She folded in and laid it on the end of her bed, aware that David, sitting by the fire, was watching her movements. She understood that he was giving her the opportunity to speak first. She shrugged out of her coat before she said anything.

When she turned to him, her voice was soft. There was no anger there, just a desire to be heard and understood.

"I know that Colorado is very different from the world that you're used to David." He started to speak, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I too, had a hard time adjusting when I first moved out here. However, I did adjust. I grew to learn these people, their problems, and their situations. I'm not a reckless person, David. You know that, but I will not shirk my duties, or friendships to make you feel more comfortable with the situation. I have built a life out here, and you don't have the right to come in and try to change that." When she was done, she sat down on the chest at the foot of her bed. David, taking a deep breath, leaned forward. He was spinning his cane through his fingers and gazing intently at the twirling handle.

"I understand. You're correct, I don't have that right." He sighed, trying to find the words to explain to her what he was feeling. "I learned so much during the war, saw so many things, that sometimes, it's hard to let that go. To remember what it was like before I knew what men were capable of." Michaela reached out to still the rotating cane. She covered the grip with her hand, inviting him to look at her.

"I know."

He reached out and covered her hand with his. "Forgive me?" Michaela smiled.

* * *

**Michaela stepped out of the sterile patient room and closed her eyes willing the tears not to come. Sometimes she wished that she didn't become so involved with her patients, even though her father kept insisting that this was what made her such a good doctor. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the nurses' desk. **

"**Nurse Williams, please alert the morgue that Mrs. Montgomery has just passed, and please let me know when the family returns." The elderly nurse merely nodded and offered a look of sympathy to the young doctor, but Michaela didn't notice, she was already on her way out the door. **

**She had to get out of there, had to take a deep breath. What had gone wrong? Everything seemed alright merely three hours ago. She had told Mrs. Montgomery's husband to go home and get some sleep; she was in the clear. Michaela was having trouble breathing. Part of it had to be the cold air that it her full force once she stepped outside, but another part of it was the feeling that somehow she had failed. Sitting down on a stone bench, she took a deep breath. She needed time to think, to be alone. However, this was not to be. **

**Having watched her rush from the hospital without her shawl, David grabbed the warm garment and followed her from the building. He found her sitting on a stone bench next to the entrance. **

"**You forgot your shawl." He stated simply. When she looked up at him, he could see the glisten of unshed tears in her eyes. **

"**I was in a hurry."**

"**You'll catch a cold." Too numb to argue, Michaela simply leaned forward and allowed David to drape the material around her shoulders. After a few more minutes of awkward silence he added, "Are you alright?" She nodded. **

"**Yes, I just need a little time." David sat next to her on the bench. **

"**We all lose patients, Michaela. You need to learn how to detach." Michaela nodded, feeling more like she was being reprimanded than anything else. **

"**I'll be fine I just need some time."**

"**I don't want to leave you like this."**

"**I'm sure you have patients, David." **

"**No one as important as you." Michaela sighed. Yes, she needed to be alone, to think, but how could she argue with something like that. Letting her chin rest on her chest she let her eyes close. They sat like that in silence.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Olive saw a ban of four injun's around the ranch last night." Loren said, counting the contents of the money jar.

"Oh no, I hope everything is alright." The Reverend raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Ain't nothin' come of it, she got a few shots in. Seemed to scare them off."

"Usually does." Jake put down a penny the counter as he took a bit out of an apple in his other hand. "If they can't get it easily, they ain't gonna waste their time."

"Now, Jake I'm not entirely sure that's fair." The Reverend tried to reason out.

"Good morning, gentlemen." David walked into the mercantile. He glanced around at the three men before adding, so what's the topic of the day?" David found it interesting how everyone seemed to know everything about each other in this little town. Of course, there was gossip in Boston and other large cities, but that was typically limited to each social circle, and even then it only seemed to be the ladies who were inherently interested in the personal life of the latest rambunctious debutante. However, here it was different. Everyone seemed to gather around to talk about the littlest topics.

"Seems that the Indians had started attacking homesteads on the far edge of town." Loren grumbled from his moneybox.

"Miss Olive had four of them out around her place last night." The Reverend filled in. David nodded taking the information in.

"Would it have anything to do with the shooting at the reservation last night?" He asked.

"What shootin'?" Jake asked taking another bite.

"Apparently one of the Cheyenne men was shot by the army. Michaela got called away about eight last night. She didn't get back until after midnight. It seems he didn't make it."

"See, that's exactly why they need to bring in reinforcements." Loren stated slamming the lid on his box. "We need protection around here, or things'll get a lot worse."

"Does the army do a good job at protecting the town?" David was curious.

"Only if Dr. Mike lets them do their job." Jake chuckled. When he noticed the confused look on Dr. Lewis' face he smiled even broader. Turning to Loren he egged in the conversation. "You remember that time Brian went missin' and Matthew called the army in to help find him?" Loren picked up on Jake's smile.

"You mean the time Dr. Mike jumped out in front of the chargin' cavalry?"

"Come on, Dr. Mike was protecting the Cheyenne from being unfairly punished." The Reverend tried to reason. Loren ignored him.

"Whatta about a few weeks ago when Dr. Mike helped break that Cheyenne man outta army custody. That was a fun one."

" Loren. Cloud Dancing didn't do anything to deserve the treatment he received."

"Nothing beats the time her and Sully went trespassing on that private land to get that water sample. Nearly got themselves shot. Woulda been too if me, Loren, and Hank hadn't a found 'em." Jake looked over to smile candidly at Dr. Lewis. "Ya better be careful. She's a fiery one."

Refusing to let these men get to him, David pursed his lips tightly together.

* * *

"Everyone's talking about the army bringing in reinforcements." Michaela said from her desk where she was filling out patient files. She looked over at the empty exam table and waited for a reply.

"I don't think there's any way to prevent that after what happened last night. Dog Soldiers went out to avenge Soarin' Eagle early this mornin'. It's turnin' dangerous fast." The voice was muffled coming from underneath the table, and then was follow by a few loud bangs. Michaela waited until the noise was over before speaking again.

"So are you saying that the army should come?" Sully's head popped up from under the table.

"No, but I am saying that nothin's gonna get better until someone admits that they made a mistake."

"But judging from what you've said of the incident, the fault lay with the army. How long do you think it'll take _them_ to apologize?" Sully scoffed. Standing, Sully placed each hand on either side of the table before trying to shift it. When it didn't move, he sat on the edge and tested it with his weight.

"That outta do it."

Michaela looked up from her place at her desk and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem" He collected his tools and slipped them into his carrier before setting it on her desk. Michaela watched him intently and flushed when his eyes came to rest on her. "How are you?" She smiled weakly, understanding what he meant. She had spent all night wondering what she would tell him when he asked. Would she tell him what David had said about him? She didn't see any reason to, it would only hurt him, and she didn't want to give him a reason to doubt their friendship. She trusted him completely. Nothing could change that.

"I'm okay." He looked as if he didn't believe her, and it made her laugh. He knew her too well. "Honestly? I'm torn. There had been a time when I prayed that it wasn't real. That he would come back and tell me he still wanted me." She stared at the table in front of her. Sully's brow furrowed. _Still wanted her_? How could anyone not? The thought came automatically, and Sully felt that mysterious pang of guilt once again encircle his heart. "But now he is back, and nothing is as simple as I thought it would be." Her voice was soft, whispered, almost as if she hadn't wanted him to hear it at all, but had to say it out loud anyway. Reaching out, he traced the edge of her jaw with the back of his finger. She looked at him and smiled. He understood.

The door opened and David stepped into the room. "Michaela, Mr. Sully, you might want to see this." Slowly standing, Michaela followed Sully out of the room.

When they got outside, Sully stopped short causing Michaela to run into his back. He turned to look at her, but her eyes were fixed on the street before them. There marching down the center of town was the 7th cavalry headed by none other than General Custer. Michaela physically felt her heart fall. What was this about?

Much to David's horror, he watched as Michaela launched herself off the porch, closely followed by Sully. Walking briskly so she could keep up with Custer's horse, she shouted up to him.

"And what precisely is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, it's a pleasure to see you again too, Dr. Quinn."

"That didn't answer my question."

"We're here to make sure that those Indians out on that reservation don't kill any more people."

"It's my understanding that they didn't kill anyone to begin with. That was your men." Custer laughed.

"Touché Dr. Quinn." He smiled at her before turning his horse so he could confront her personally. Sully comfortable in letting Michaela take this fight, came to stand directly behind her, and glared at the general. "But I'm sure my men were very much in the right. From what I heard they were provoked into their actions."

"That's absolutely untrue." She glared back at the man.

"I believe that is left open to debate." General Custer smiled as he tipped his hat. "I hope to see you again, Dr. Quinn, Mr. Sully." He turned and rode off.

David having watched the scene unfold joined Michaela and Sully. He was slightly surprised my Michaela's forwardness, and was fighting the urge to tell her that not only was it inappropriate for someone of such a prominent position to be openly challenging someone such as General Custer but it was also increadibly dangerous.

"What was that all about?"

"They brought in reinforcements to put a stop to the Dog Soldiers." Sully explained through gritted teeth.

"Isn't that a good thing? Won't that make things safer?"

"I'm afraid it's only going to aggravate the situation." Michaela sighed. She looked up to meet David's gaze, trying to emphasize the severity of the situation, but she could tell that he just didn't understand. That was all right, though, neither had she until she saw what would happen with her own eyes. She felt Sully's hand on her back and turned to him.

"I need ta get out to the reservation. Let them know what's goin' on." Michaela nodded her understanding.

Michaela and David stood watching Sully's retreating form. He had almost completely disappeared before David spoke. "How about I help you roll some bandages?" He smiled at her in a failed attempt to make her feel better. Not knowing what else to do with her time, Michaela agree. She followed him into the clinic.

* * *

**December 24, 1861**

**Another Christmas meant another ball in the Quinn household. Only this time it was different. This time Michaela didn't have to stand in the corner and play hostess to a group of high society women who would much rather talk about her than talk to her. This year Michaela got to be the maiden. **

**Her feet were light as she twirled uncaringly around the dance floor, skirts swishing and flowing as she went in this direction and that. She laughed as she come out of the turn and started to lose her balance. Wrapping an arm around her waist, David held her securely so she wouldn't fall. She looked radiant tonight. Perfect, everything was perfect. As the waltz ended, he took a step away from her and bowed. She returned his gesture with a small curtsey of her own. Taking her hand in his he pulled her off the dance floor. **

"**Walk with me?" Michaela blushed. "It's alright." He reassured. **

**After wrapping a shawl around her shoulder, he led her out into the garden. In the distance, Michaela could hear the music start again in the house. She closed her eyes and let herself listen to the music. She swayed back and forth in rhythm. She was brought out of here reverie by David clearing his throat. When she opened her eyes, she blushed, embarrassed to be caught at such a childish act. **

"**I apologize."**

"**Don't be sorry. I actually brought you out here to ask you something."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do remember standing out here with me before?" Michaela laughed at the memory.**

"**Yes, it's where we first met. How could I ever forget?" David smiled loving down at her. **

"**Michaela Quinn," he took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles. In a single motion, he dropped to his knees. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"**

**Michaela felt he heart stop. Had she heard him correctly? She never thought that she would hear those words come from anyone's mouth, and here she was with a man kneeling before her asking for her hand. She felt her eyes swelling with tears and she couldn't find her voice. "Yes. Yes!"**

**David too had been holding his breath, but the moment he heard her answer, he took a sigh of relief and stood to catch her in his arms. He had never known anyone as special as Michaela. She was so smart and beautiful, and always made to look like she could handle anything that came her way. However, he knew, he understood that being a female doctor in a man's world, she was bound to come to a situation that she couldn't handle on her own, but he would be there, by her side when she does. Under his wing of protection, she could flourish and become anything that she wanted.**

* * *

"Checkmate." Brian exclaimed happily. He looked up at David who was smiling himself. "That was fun. Your sure are good at chess."

"I learned from the best." David smiled, looking up over Brian's head and watching Michaela place the last of the clean dishes on their shelves. She had been in somewhat of a better mood after everything that happened this afternoon, and David was happy that he had had a part in cheering her up. However, he was still looking for ways to take her from her thoughts. He understood that the less you stopped to think about the situation, the easier it was to deal with. Brian followed his friend's gaze.

"Ma taught you?"

"The one and only, and I would dare say that the student out mastered the teacher." He knew Michaela was listening, no matter how much she pretended that she wasn't. His words, having found their mark spurred her into actions. She turned around and laughed at this idea.

"Oh, no sir." She met his playful gaze. "If I remember correctly, the last time we played I could still win hands down." Colleen looked up from her sewing and smiled at her mother. She was glad to see her mother feeling better after yesterday. That lively lift was back in her voice, and it sounded wonderful.

"Well I suppose that there is no way to find out other than to prove it." David challenged. Brian happily scooted from his seat in order for Dr. Mike to sit down. Colleen too, wandered over to the table so she could watch the game closely. "Brian, you remember how I showed you to choose the first player?" David asked, handing each king to the young boy. Brian, taking each piece pulled his hand behind his back before letting them reemerge. He held his hands out, palms down in order to conceal the pieces. David looked to Michaela. "Ladies first." Reaching out, Michaela tapped one of Brian's hands and he flipped it over to expose a white piece. "I do believe the move is yours." David took the piece from Brian and handed it to Michaela.

Michaela, with one eyebrow crooked, accepted the piece and smiled.

_Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm telling you, Grace that café was one of the best things that happened to this town." Olive said as she looked up from stacking fabric bolts.

"I believe she's right, Grace. Every time I walk by the café it seems that there are plenty of people enjoying dinner." Michaela smiled.

"Well, I must say I thank you for your support, but I'm not ready to write it off as a complete success so soon."Grace stood at the mercantile counter with her arms around her basket. She had brought in samples of a new pecan pie recipe that she was trying out. Needless to say that the recipe was very well received by her friends.

"Look at you, bein' all humble."

"I just don't want ta jinx it is all." Grace reached over and knocked on the wooden counter. Michaela just laughed.

"Well, Grace, I would venture to say that this pecan pie will quickly become you're lucky charm."

"Really, it don't bother you that the recipe is different?"

"Grace, not all change is bad, in fact some changes can make things better than they were before." Although Olive's words were directed to Grace, her eyes were firmly set on Dr. Mike. Michaela recognized this and squirmed under the scrutiny. Somehow, she knew where this conversation was going. "How's Dr. Lewis?" Michaela felt her cheeks go red.

"He's fine."

"You two sure do seem to be having a good time together." Grace added. Dr. Mike felt as if she were being backed into a corner.

"We'll we were very close for a very long time. It's been nice to have the opportunity to spend time with him again." Olive looked at her with those mischievous eyes, and somehow Michaela just knew what was coming next.

"He purpose, yet?"

"No, Olive he hasn't."

"But he's going to, I can see it in his eyes. What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. To be perfectly honest, I haven't thought that far in advance. I've been so happy to have him back that I've just been enjoying one day at a time." It was the truth. The past few days had had their ups and downs. There had been times she had wondered why she couldn't look at David the same way. What was the difference, was it him or her? Then again, there were times like last night when she remembered how they once were. It seemed as if the past six years never happened. That was when Michaela felt the most love for him. She was proud of him for experiencing what he did, and somehow managing to remain the same kind, loving, and generous person that he used to be.

Grace stared at her basket, contemplating whether or not to say what she wanted to. Somehow, she knew that she would never forgive herself if she didn't. "How is Sully taking this?" The question puzzled Michaela. Honestly, she hadn't thought of that. It seemed such as strange question to ask, and yet, she felt embarrassed that she didn't know the answer.

"Sully is… Sully. He's really been there for me."

"Sounds like Sully." Olive stated raising her eyes to Dr. Mike. What did that mean?

"DR. MIKE!! DR. MIKE!!" Shouts resonated from outside startling the three women.

A small wagon came rushing through the center of town, almost taking the corner on two wheels. Michaela instantly recognized the driver as Mitch Grisham. He and his wife had a ranch on the outskirts of town. There lived there with their youngest son Charles.

As the wagon pulled to a stop in front of the clinic, Michaela came running up from behind and made to lower the back so she could see who was inside.

"Please, please, it's Ma!" Charles was crying from his position in the bed of the wagon. Once she was able to fully see the scene before her, she gasped. Charles was cradling his mother in his arms. Initial assessment of her patient wasn't good. Mrs. Grisham was lying in a pool of blood. Michaela couldn't identify where it was coming from, but she knew she had to stop it if she was going to have a chance at saving her life. Her pallor was already pasty and her lips had a tint of blue to them. Dr. Mike felt for a pulse. It was weak, and fast. Knowing her patient was in shock, she immediately grabbed the two closest men to her.

"I need you to help me get her inside!" The two men automatically obeyed and made to reach for the injured woman while Michaela turned to her husband. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"It was them good fur nothin' injuns'!" He yelled in her face.

"No wait, I don't understand."

"Me and Charles was out at the ranch when we smelt somethin' burnin'. When we came up tha hill, we saw two of them injun ridin' away. The homestead was on fire and they'd left Martha in tha yard. Ya gotta save her!"

"Mr. Grisham I assure you I'm going to do everything in my pow…"

"It don't matter how much you try! Just save her!!"

David was enjoying his leisurely ride back into town. He had taken the morning to go out to the mine. He had read a lot about the mining operations of the west, and was genuinely interested in seeing how much of that was fact and how much of that was fantasized. He had come to the determination that it was a little of both.

* * *

Having seen all he wanted, he was now taking his time in getting back to time. There was no hurry. He had told Michaela that he would meet her for lunch. That's where he was heading now, but he had an hour and a half to get there. David was actually trying to implement some of the things that Sully had taught him the day before. He was taking his time, riding slowly and scanning the rode in front of him from right to left. Off the edge of the road, he spotted a group of yellow flowers. Dandelions. He vaguely wondered if there were any medicinal purposes for that. He would have to remember to ask Michaela when he returned.

Suddenly his horse stopped and lifted its head, as if it was detecting someone else on the path. Turning in the saddle, he saw Mr. Sully riding up behind him. He tipped his hat.

"Dr. Lewis." Sully acknowledged the man sitting before him. David wondered briefly if he was feeling all right. His face was tense and severe. He could see the dark thoughts that flashed behind those eyes.

"Mr. Sully, is everything all right?" Sully sighed.

"I'm goin' to talk to Custer if I can. See if I can put a stop to this 'fore it gets to be too serious."

"You don't believe this will work?"

"The Cheyenne want an apology and retribution for the murder of Soarin' Eagle. I know Custer. He's too proud a man to agree ta that."

"But you're going to try anyway."

"I gotta be able to say that I did everything I could." Sully took his eyes from the road and glanced at the man that was riding along side of him. Taking in Dr. Lewis' nod, Sully recognized that he understood, or, he was trying to at least.

The calmness of the situation was quickly replaced by chaos when the two men rode into town. David was the first to recognize that mass of people gathered around the porch of the clinic. He pointed at the group. "What's going on over there?" Sully clenched his jaw.

"Somethin's happened."

By the time the two men reached the clinic town seemed to be physically buzzing with the news.

"What happened?" Sully asked. Custer, walking up behind him was the one to answer.

"Seems that there was a Dog Soldier attack on the Grisham ranch, further emphasizing the necessity of my being here." Custer closed the gap between him and Sully before looking him in the eye as if daring him to react. Sully turned so he could face the general fully and, pulling himself to his full stature, glared at him. He was accepting that dare, but before he could react, with words or otherwise, the clinic door swung open.

Michaela opened the door and the first thing she laid eyes was David Lewis. She could see the worry in his eyes, and it gave some little part of her a little strength. She turned to find Mr. Grisham, but she didn't have to look very far for the man was automatically in her face.

"Tell me she's alright. I just need to see her." Michaela took a deep breath.

"Mr. Grisham…"

"No! Just tell me she lived!! Tell me she's going to be ok. I gotta get her outta here." He turned to the group standing around him. "We all gotta get outta here. They're gonna come for us all!"

"She's going to be fine. But the damage to her leg was severe. Too severe."

"No…"

"Mr. Grisham I'm sorry I couldn't save it."

"Can I see her? I need to see her. I need to take her away."

"Mr. Grisham I'm afraid she can't go anywhere. She's far too weak." Michaela explained patiently.

"Where are ya plannin' on taking her, Mitch? There ain't any place safer that where she is right now."

"I'm takin' her to Denver. We'll be safe in Denver."

"Ya, can't." Jake stepped in. "Got word the stage ain't runnin' no more." His words sent fresh panic throughout the townspeople.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now is not the time to panic." Custer seized his opportunity and took full advantage of the disorder. As Mitch Grisham stepped inside, Custer stepped up onto the porch. "Now is the time to protect your families. Lock your doors, bar your windows, and load your guns. We are here to protect you, and we will as long as you let us do our job. Let us take care of the rebel rousers, and I promise you that they will never bother you again. They have attacked your homes and in doing so have declare war on your town, and we will fight war for war!" The townspeople all nodded in agreement, some even cheered before dispersing, feeling somewhat safer now. Michaela didn't, though. She felt like she was going to be physically sick, and judging from the look on Sully's face he felt the same way.

"You can stop this Custer!" Sully turned to yell after the man that he dispised more than anything in this world. "You can put an end to it and never shed another drop of blood. All they want is payment to Soarin' Eagle's family. That's all." Sully held his breath, waiting for the answer that he knew was to come. Custer turned around slowly before meeting Sully's gaze.

"But that would be surrendering to the enemy." He walked off.

Michaela reached out and touched him on the upper arm. Sully turned his head, so he could see her over his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked off.

"Michaela, are you alright?" David reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled tiredly at him.

"I'm just tired… and a little worried."

"I know you are. I… I wished you wouldn't get so involved. I know it sounds bad, but I have a feeling that this is a lost cause. I don't want to see you hurt in the end." He paused a moment. Reaching out to run his hand up and down her arm, he thought very carefully before he chose just the right words to say what he wanted to say. "I still care very much for you Michaela." His voice lowered to a whisper. "My feelings for you haven't changed. I want you to know that."

Michaela nodded and smiled. She could feel the heat rising up her arms from where he touched her.

"I do, thank you." Leaning over, he placed the softest of kisses on her cheek before leaning back to smile at her. "I need to check on Mrs. Grisham." David simply nodded as he turned her around and guided her into her little clinic, shutting the door behind him. Neither of them noticed Matthew step around the corner, only to stare angrily at the door.

* * *

**David sat in the settee in the Quinn library hunched over the letter in his hand. Michaela was standing by the window, trying to wait patiently for him to finish. Slowly, David lowered the paper to his lap. He looked up at her and she immediately knew he liked what he saw. She smiled.**

"**Well?"**

"**It's good. The only things I would change is this line right here, where it says 'a call to put an end to slavery,' I would add 'and further degradation of our fellow man." Leaning in to her, he pointed to the line that he was referring to. Gently taking the paper from his hands she sat down at her father's over sized desk and dipped the pen into the ink well. As she made the corrections, David watched her with loving eyes. When she looked up, she met his gaze and immediately blushed. David merely nodded to her. Her eyes were drawn from his to the entrance of the library. **

"**Father, how was the hospital this morning?" Her father entered the room and smiled at her. "Very well, the Brown baby is doing rather nicely. Dr. Lewis." David bowed slightly. **

"**Dr. Quinn." **

"**I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Joseph said, shifting his eyes between his daughter and her suitor. **

"**No not at all, Father. We were just putting the finishing touches on the newest of the abolitionist papers. Would you like to read?" The offer was genuine. She was usually quite excited to have her father read her work. Perhaps it was the way that he looked at her when he was done, or the way he smiled at her that told her he was proud of her that she enjoyed so much. Those were her favorite moments- when she felt like she made her father proud. Holding the paper out to him, she smiled. **

**When he had finished reading the piece, he nodded. "That's very good, you two." He stated simply. **

"**Most of it was Michaela's work this time." David said glancing over at the now blushing Mike. **

"**It's very well written, Mike. I'm glad you have gotten so involved in this cause."**

"**The best causes are the ones hardest to fight for. Isn't that what you always say?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled at her father as she watched his face soften. **

"**Yes, yes it is."**

* * *

Michaela had missed supper again. However, she really didn't care; she wasn't very hungry. She had just spent most of the evening trying to talk Mr. Grisham into not taking his wife and son to Denver. She failed. "I can't stay here, not after that. We need to get as far away as possible." Grisham was shoving his things in his bag. "But Mr. Grisham, the stage isn't running." "We got a wagon." He replied. Trying for the last time, she had tried to reason with them. "Martha is in no condition to go anywhere." That had caught his attention. He turned to look at her. "Can she make the trip?" Michaela was torn. Was she to lie for his own safety, or tell the truth? She sighed, "yes, but she would be very uncomfortable." This final consent had sealed the deal.

Michaela sighed as she took the saddle off Bear and sat it on the stall gate. She was so much in her own little world that she didn't see the figure walk up behind her.

"Do you love him?" The deep voice startled Michaela, making her jump.

"Excuse me?" Matthew stepped into the light before repeating his question.

"Do you love him?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Hanging his lantern on a nail, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It ain't that hard, Dr. Mike. He told you he loved you, do you love him." Finally getting her mind around what her son was asking her she instinctively became defensive.

"He told me nothing of the sort."

"Close enough."

"When?"

"This afternoon, on the porch of the clinic." Suddenly the realization that they had been watched flooded her and she felt her cheeks flush.

"You were spying on us?"

"It don't matter, just answer the question."

"Yes it does. You have no right to spy on me Matthew. I respect your personal space and you should respect mine, and further more I don't believe that it is any of your business as to whom I do or do not love!" Her voice creeped louder and louder until she found herself shouting at him. Matthew didn't flinch, though.

"It is my business when you decide that you want to bring some stranger into my family! That does affect me, and I do have a right to know!" Michaela was stunned. She had no idea where this was coming from. She had thought that the children were getting along fine with David, and this new revelation shocked her, but perhaps the things that bothered her most was the implication that her choice would be made purely for selfish reasons without the children being a factor at all. Too dazed for words she found herself simply staring at her son. Quickly she realized she couldn't handle this situation tonight. She was so tired and she already felt tears burning her eyes. If there was one thins she refused to do, it was to cry in front of her son. Brushing past him, she made her way to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning and the sunlight was just beginning to peak over the edges of the mountains to the east. Michaela sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She had gotten little to no sleep after her and Matthew's confrontation the night before, and had left the homestead early this morning in an effort to avoid the situation all together. She knew that David would be by soon after breakfast, and she needed time away from him, to think. She felt as if the ropes of her life were pulled as tight as they could possibly go. Between trying to rediscover David and his place in her life and the turmoil at the reservations, she barely felt like she could breath. Now, Matthew had added another burden and Michaela felt herself sinking under the pressure. She felt like a caged animal, and there was no end in sight.

Looking at the clock that hung on the wall, Michaela realized that breakfast would have been over with by now, David would have already showed up to be told by Colleen that she had left for town early. Michaela sighed. She felt like a coward. What on earth was she hiding from? It was David, only David, the same man that she had given her life to nearly six years ago. Why did everything feel so different. Hearing the trot of horse huffs in the street, she squeezed her eyes tightly, knowing who the rider was. She waited until she heard the soft knock at the door before calling out.

"Come in." The door swung open and David stepped inside.

"What are you doing here, Michaela? It's eight in the morning." Michaela could identify concern mixed with a little bit of anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean, David? This is where I work." She shrugged her shoulders as she stood to make her way over to her medicine shelf. She heard David take a deep breath in an effort to calm himself, while she nimbly fiddled with a bottle of morphine as if to make herself look busy.

"Michaela, I know you're used to doing things on your own, but things a very dangerous right now. I don't want you riding around by yourself. Something could happen to you."

"Nothing will happen."

"You don't know…"

"David!" She shouted his name a little too loud as she turned to face him, "You can't live life as if your afraid of what will happen."

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are! Ever since you got here, you have seen the bad in everything- Jake, Hank, and Loren."

"You never know with men like them."

"The town?"

"It's so isolated. What if something were to happen?

"Sully?" Her voice was quite and hurt. It made David flinch.

"Michaela," he attempted to soothe her, but it only made her more angry.

"And what about the Cheyenne? What about, 'try not to get so involved?' I don't understand. You use to be so accepting, so optimistic. Nothing was ever impossible! Do you see? Do you see how you've changed?" She watched as her words sunk in, and his face fell slightly.

"I don't suppose I've ever really realized how much I've changed until I came back to you. Michaela, you haven't changed at all, you still have those wonderful innocent dreams that we always held. I want to have those dreams again." He looked at her as though the thing he desired most in this world, was just out of reach, and he didn't know how to bring it any closer.

* * *

Captain Winschel had spent the morning out with his patrol. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Dog Soldiers that had attacked the Grisham ranch the previous day. Custer was slightly disappointed by this, but that disappointment was destined to be short lived. Leading his men up a ravine, s quick motion caught his eye. As he slowly raise his binoculars to his eyes, he smiled. Dashing through the open field beneath them were six Cheyenne. They were off the reservation, and too far away to claim that they had just wandered off. Smiling to himself, Winschel raised his arm in the air. Then… he gave the signal to charge.

* * *

Michaela sat in the same position that she had this morning. Again, she was at her desk, head in her hands, but this time she was all the more confused. She couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Right now her head just hurt, and she was contemplating taking a nap. David had offered to go to Grace's and get them something to eat, and she had gratefully agreed. She needed a little time, a chance to take a breath, but now she knew he would be back soon and she would have to return to pretending that nothing felt off.

David didn't even knock. Instead he quietly let himself in and stopped mid doorway to observe Michaela.

"Are you feeling all right?" She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"It's just a little headache. I'll be fine."

"Why don't you…"

"Dr. Mike!" Michaela heard her name shouted and she felt her heart drop. That was Sully. Between the time that she had risen from her desk and pushed herself to the street she hardly took a breath. Seeing Sully run toward her unscathed somehow brought the breath back to her lungs, and she stood there dumbly as he made his way toward her. She felt him reach out and take her shoulders in his hands. David, unseen behind them, bristled slightly.

"What happened?"

"Army charged a group of Dog Soldiers over by Cameron Valley. Got a lot injured." As Sully spoke, Michaela's eyes were drawn to a wagon speeding through town. She could readily pick out three soldiers lying in the back before seeing the horses that followed. The Indians were thrown over the back of the horses.

"Bring them inside." She instantly turned and made her way into her clinic, pulling down the privacy screens that sat between the two cots. The soldiers unloaded their comrades. "Put them on these cots." She turned to David. "Clear off my desk, and lay one of them over there." Sully too, was aiding a Cheyenne into the room. They had made it just inside the door when the Indian slumped forward leaving Sully struggling to catch his weight. "Here, set him here." Michaela pulled a wooden chair from the corner of the room. Sully reached around and shut the door, leaving him, Dr. Mike, David Lewis, and Captain Winschel as the only people in the clinic. They could hear the crowd begin to grow outside.

"Dr. Quinn, my men need your help." The Captain said as he sat next to one of his men holding a bloody cloth to an abdominal wound. Michaela scanned the room, quickly assessing damage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw David pull a linen towel out of a drawer and wrap it around one soldier's arm. "Hold this here." He was telling him. Michaela made her way over to the first Indian, and, tilting his head back checked his pupils, she felt for entry and exit wounds. What she found was no gunshot wound at all, only a deep laceration on his head from a fall. "He's going to need sutures," she stated calmly.

"Dr. Quinn!" The Captain again shouted; this time David looked up.

"Perhaps you should wait outside."

"I'm not leaving my men!" The man's voice bellowed. It seemed to echo in the little room and Michaela looked up to match eyes with Sully. She quickly made her way over to the captain and examined the man laying on the cot. Pulling the soiled linen from the wound, she examined the width and depth. However, when she looked up she noticed the soldier's pale coloring. She felt reached for a pulse. Meeting Captain Winschel's eyes with remorse she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She reached up and closed the man's eyes before covering with a blanket. Just then, she happened to look up to see the Cheyenne Sully had been standing with again slump forward in his chair. Rising to her feet, she rapidly made her way over to them. As she made her initial examination, Sully stepped away to give them some room. "I think the bullet hit an artery. We need to operate now." She looked up at Sully and he merely nodded, knowing what that meant. Rushing over to the exam table, he quickly covered the table with a cloth. Meanwhile, Winschel, who had heard her words narrowed his eyes.

"You will not operate on some injun before you treat my men."

"I'm sorry, but this man is in critical condition. I have to act now." Sully, carefully watching Winschel, slowly made his way over to them. David, too had noticed the Captains tone and looked up from where he was wrapping a wound on a soldier's arm.

"I think it's best you step outside." Sully said calmly. The Captain glance over his shoulder before returning his gaze back to Michaela, who had gone back to checking for a pulse on her patient.

"I ain't going anywhere until Dr. Quinn treats my men."

She looked up at him and said, "then you must wait because this man is in more critical condition.

Then Winschel, grabbing Michaela by the upper arm jerked her toward him before cocking his pistol and sticking it in her chest. The movement was performed so quickly David barely had time to react from where he was standing. By the time he had taken action everything was over. Sully reacted, though. Before the captain had even finished moving, Sully reached for his tomahawk and had it at the officer's throat. He whispered hoarsely through clenched teeth. "I think it's time you stepped outside." Winschel, knowing he was in the more compromising situation merely grunted as Sully forcefully pulled him to the door and pushed him to the other side.

David making his way over to Michaela, place his hand on her hunched back. "Are you all right?" She looked up at him from her patient.

"I'm fine, help me move him."

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock at night and Michaela was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Having checked on all of her patients for the night, she was making her way downstairs. After that soldier this morning, she had not lost any other patients, however, the Cheyenne man she had performed surgery on was not out of the clear just yet. Passing his room, Michaela stuck her head in once again. Sully had said that the man's name was Climbing Bear, and he had only recently started riding with the Dog Soldiers. The fact that Sully seemed to know this man, made Michaela's heart ache even more. There were some days where it was just too much, being around all of this pain and suffering. "Everything alright?" She looked over where Sully was sitting in the corner. He nodded silently. "I'll be down in a minute." She nodded silently and shut the door behind her.

David was staring out the window when Michaela entered the room. She stopped when she saw him.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice was quiet, concerned.

"That I was right all along." The words seemed to come out of nowhere and Michaela wasn't sure she understood what he was saying.

"I don't understand." David shook his head and turned to face her.

"This morning you almost convinced me that I had been wrong, but I wasn't, this place is too dangerous, Michaela."

"Yes, Colorado Springs is a dangerous place, but everyplace is dangerous."

"Where you here today? That man almost shot you. He would have too, if Mr. Sully hadn't been there. That never would happen in Boston."

"Just because Boston is different from Colorado Springs, doesn't mean that one is better than the other." David ignored her comment.

"You should be in Boston. That's where you belong. That's where you've always belonged and no matter how you try you're not going to change that!" His voice was a little louder now, and Michaela felt her anger rise at the man standing in front of her.

From upstairs, Sully could hear the muffled voice from down below. He began to make his way downstairs, to see if everything was alright, but as he got to the door to the exam room, he stopped. The door was cracked just enough so that he could seem Michaela standing next to the table. She looked upset. Just as Sully started to open the door to enter the room, she began to speak, causing him to pause.

"You have no right to make that accusation, David."

"I have every right!"

"No you don't, because you don't know me!" She cried into the room. Suddenly all of the emotions of the past few days came rushing to the surface, and she was powerless to stop them. "It's been six years. Six Years! And I never heard from you. You never wrote, you never came to call, you never even sent a telegram. Where were you, David? Why didn't you ever come home?!" It had been the question that she had been yearning to ask since she first laid eyes on him. She needed to understand why he never wanted her.

David, finally understood that he had messed this up. He had strayed from that conversation because of the painful memories it brought back. He had hoped that he would be enough, that she wouldn't have to know why. He had put his own comfort before her. But she was standing before him asking for an explanation and he had to give it to her. His words remained calm.

"When I left the prison, I was a cripple. I could barely stand up straight, much less walk. I didn't want you to be tied to someone who could never be a full man. I didn't want you to have to take care of me for the rest of our lives. " Michaela was stunned. Was this the reason why he never came back?

"Do you know me David? Because if you did, you would know that that didn't matter."

"But it mattered to me. Michaela, I'm sorry, but it was the only choice!"

"No, it wasn't!" She reached up and pressed her hands to her forehead, trying in vain to alleviate the pressure that was building. "You could have come home, that was the other choice."

"I couldn't put you through that!" His voice raised a level in defense of himself.

"You couldn't put me through that?! Do you know what you put me through, David? Do you have any idea?" She was yelling at him now. He could hear the anger in her voice. To some extent, he knew that she would be angry, but he had never seen her quite like this before. Sully on the other hand, still watching from the door, could hear nothing but pain. Her voice was raw and full of the grief that she had spent so much time working through only to have it brought back again. "I mourned you!" She cried. "I went to your memorial service and watched as they put that metal plate in _your_ family plot. Do you know what that is like? I watched as everything we dreamt of, everything we had built together vanish! I was left to start all over again, by myself!"

Sully tensed behind the door. Her words were straight from the heart. She was just speaking what she was feeling, and he ached for her. The pain that she was still feeling was so very real, and Sully knew that he would always hate David Lewis no matter how he tried to feel differently. 

Sully stood behind that cracked door and watched as the strongest woman he knew seemed to wilted before his very eyes. David stepped closer to Michaela in an effort to console her.

"There were days that I didn't know if I could go on without you." He states quietly, and Michaela, with tears in her eyes looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not the same. You could have changed your mind anytime you wanted to. I didn't know that it could be any differently."

"I know I'll never be able to say I'm sorry enough. Words can never make it up to you. I wasn't right, but it was the only choice I thought I had." He reached out to cup her cheek in his. Their closeness made Sully's heart tighten. "I know now that I was wrong. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I couldn't live without you. Let me make it up to you now."

Michaela stood speechless. She had no idea what to say. What did she want? Did she want this opportunity to start over? It was the opportunity to reclaim everything that she thought had once been lost to her. She felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek, and remembered that feeling of being doted on.

David stood there, so close to what he had once lost, and suddenly he couldn't find the strength to restrain himself. He wanted to show her how much he still loved her. Ever so slowly, he leaned over and placed his lips on hers. They sat still only for a minute before he slowly deepened the kiss.

Sully felt his entire body go ridged as he watched David slowly kiss Michaela. His hand involuntarily gripped the handle. He knew he should turn away but he didn't. How many nights had he spent thinking about those lips. He could only imagine the softness of her lips brush against his. His mouth slowly opening, urging hers to do the same. Slowly he would slip his tongue in and explore her mouth, her teeth, her tongue. He marveled over what she tasted like. He had always wondered about these things, but now he was standing and watching her kiss another man.

Michaela was slightly taken off guard when she felt David's lips brush hers. She felt his lips slowly move against hers, deepening the kiss, and she wanted to do the same. It's just… this wasn't like she remembered. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was suffocating. Placing a hand at on his chest, she pushed away. "David, David, stop. I… I can't." she gasped.

Looking at her, David finally understood that she needed space to process everything that had just happened. But that was ok. They had reached a new understanding, or so he thought, but he would make sure that they continued to move as slowly as before. He covered her hands with his before nodding. Without another word he made for the door and left.

Sully continued to observe Michaela long after he heard the door shut. He watched silently as she lowered her face to her hands as if trying to shield her pain from prying eyes and lowered herself to the edge of the cot. Sully went to step away, to give her privacy, until he heard a soft sob escape her lips and noticed the way her shoulders hooks with sobs. Before he could complete another thought he had stepped through the door and found himself kneeling next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Shh, It's ok."

Michaela felt familiar arms circle her, and she didn't pull away. Every emotion she ever felt seemed to hit her at once, and she had no idea how to deal with it all. She just sat there and wept. Sully's arms made to hold her tighter. The warmth from his embrace seemed to seep into her soul, strengthening her from the inside out. His familiar scent encompassed her, giving her the protection to feel freely, as the familiar fabric of his shirt scratched her face, absorbing her tears. Removing her hands from her mouth and wrapping them around his back, she allowed her sobs to escape freely, muffled only by his shoulder. "It's not fair. It's not fair that he got to make all the decisions, and I never had the choice!" The anguish in her voice brought tears to Sully's own eyes. He absentmindedly threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her head further to him. He placed a sturdy kiss to the top of her head before lowering his mouth to her ear. When he spoke, his words were calming.

"I was thinkin' 'bout what would happen if Abagail ever came back. 'Bout how I would feel. I don't know what you're going through, but I can imagine. I can imagine what it would be like to have her come back and realize that everything I went through was a lie. But I'd always have to remind myself that I'd gotten through it once, and that it's possible to do it again." The message in his words somehow soothed her soul, reminding her that she was still the strong woman that he had always known. He gave her the faith that she would get through this.

* * *

**Michaela woke with a jerk. Slowly she opened one eye and then the other. The early sunshine seeping into her bedroom window burned her eyes. Her initial reaction was to turn away from it, but when she tried she could barely move her body. Her head ached, her chest was sore, and her face felt dry. Rolling onto her back, she studied the fabric on the canopy of her bed as she tried to figure out what was going on. What day was it? What time was it? Then she remembered. David. She had received word that David was killed in action three days ago. Today was the memorial service. **

**The realization left Michaela physically unable to breath. Panicking slightly, she grabbed at the neck of her gown as she struggled to set up. Finding the air to fill her lungs again, she gasped, slumping forward and grabbing at her rumpled bed sheets. She coughed slightly. The service, it was today and she would be expected to go. **

**Michaela pulled herself from her bed, and , finding her balance, made her way over to her vanity. It had been the first time she had pulled herself from the bed in three days, much less seen herself in the mirror. Reaching up, she smoothed the hair about her face. It was greasy and limp and was knotted beyond belief. Vaguely, she wondered if there was any way to get the knots out without cutting all of it, but somehow, she really didn't care. Gradually her fingers made their way down her cheekbones. The skin was stretched tightly over them and was streaked with the ghostly presence of her tears. Her eyes were sunken and held no luster. Her stomach rumbled loudly causing her eyes to wander to the door of her bedroom. As usual, Martha had left a breakfast tray on the floor, as she had done with **

**the past few meals. The only difference was that Michaela was contemplating eating this time. **

**She didn't even bother to pick the tray up; she just knelt right there and with shaky fingers uncovered her plate. Reaching for the biscuit, she took one bite before shoving the rest of it in her mouth. Her hand found the orange juice next and she drank deeply. Her empty stomach protested, but she refused to listen. She wanted to feel something, anything, and if that were something as simple as a stomachache, then so be it. She drank the rest of the juice. **

**As soon as she took the last gulp, she automatically felt her stomach react, and she found herself crawling for her chamber pot just in time to see everything she had just eaten come back up again. The event left her with an awful taste in her mouth and the acid of the orange juice stung her throat causing tears to sting her eyes. Wiping her mouth, she laid her head on the cushioned seat of her vanity. She was so tired. **

**As she lay there, she thought about all the things that would never happen. The future that she had dreamed of was a false hope. The children, the beautiful house with the library of books, the shared practice- she would never get the chance to experience any of these things. David was the only one who ever saw her as being more than "that woman doctor." He understood that she was a woman had dreams of being loved and accepted, but he took all of those dreams with him. There would never be anything more for her than what she had right now. Her chest ached and she reached up to cover her head with her arms. **

**She heard the soft knock at her door, but didn't answer. She heard her mother calling from the other said, and again she said nothing. Hearing the door open, she raised her head from the stool to look at her mother. When she finally spoke, her voice was thick and hoarse, sending shivers down her mother's back. **

"**I don't think I can do this."**

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

A knocking on the door shook Michaela awake. At first, she had no idea where she was. She certainly knew she wasn't in her bed. Her feather tick had been replaced by the tightness of canvas, and there was a wooden beam poking her in the back. Shaking the fogginess from her head, she rose to answer the door.

"Hi, Dr. Mike. Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" Grace poked her head in the door. Michaela smiled, grateful to see a friendly face.

"I needed to be up anyway, Grace. I'm glad you came by."

"Oh well, I just thought that after the day you put over last night you would be hungry. I brought some breakfast." She raised a little basket eye level and passed it to the doctor. "There's enough in there for your patients."

"Oh, Thank you. That helps a lot."

"It was my pleasure. Well, I guess I need to head back over to the café. Stop by later today, if you get the chance."

"I will, thank you, Grace."

Michaela shut the door firmly behind her and turned over toward the cot where she had slept the night before. She was trying to remember what had happened last night as she walked over to fold the blanket she had used for cover. Suddenly she remembered.

She remembered the fight between her and David. She remember that she had finally gotten the chance to say everything that she had wanted to, and then he had kissed her. Reaching up and touching her lips, she tried to remember what it felt like, but it escaped her. What she did recall clearly was Sully comforting her after David had left. She could remember how safe she felt when she was in his arms, as if she was free to feel all of those emotions that she rarely let herself feel. She remembered crying into his arms, and him whispering soothing words into her hair. She couldn't recall the words themselves, but she couldn't forget his soothing tone, or the way his hand slowly moved up and down her back. Closing her eyes, she could feel the way he pulled her out of his arms as he laid her on the cot. "You need to sleep," he whispered to her.

"But I need to check on my patients." Her eyes drooped a little and he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Shh, I'll check on them." He covered her with a blanket.

"Make sure they don't have fever." She took the edge of blanket and tucked it under her chin.

"I will." That's how she fell asleep.

Michaela was jarred from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening behind her. She turned to see David standing in the doorway. His eyes were lowered and he looked almost sheepish.

"Can we talk?"

"David, I'm extremely busy."

"Just for a moment." She looked at him up and down before nodding silently.

"All right."

David took a deep breath, and for the first time ventured from the doorway. He felt more comfortable being in this conversation now that she had promised to let him speak.

"Michaela, everything I told you last night was true. Every word I said. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to tell you the entire story. I was wrong for not explaining, for putting my own comfort before your need to understand what happened. But that's over with now. There aren't any secrets between us."

"I suppose there aren't." She conceded, watching him as he came to take her hand in his.

"I know we don't have all the answers, and we have a long journey before we get back to what we were, but my feelings for you haven't changed. I want to be with you. I want to give you 

those dreams back. I want to give you what you need." His words continued to get softer until he was barely whispering. Michaela fought the urge to pull her hands out of his. She was in shock, was he asking what she thought he was? She suddenly knew the answer as he gracefully dropped to one knee. "Michaela, I asked you once, and I'm asking you again. Will you marry me?"

"David." She chocked.

"We could be like we always were. We could do so much. We could fight for the Cheyenne, like we with the abolitionists before the war. We could go back to Boston and lobby and write. We could change the face of the American West."

It certainly did seem plausible. Michaela wondered if fighting in the political system might be better, more effective than what they were doing out here. She looked down at David and lightly ran her fingers over her lips. She could remember the dreams that they had built together, the plans that they had made. Could she still see herself with the same dreams? She was almost certain she could, however; things were a lot more complicated than this. She had to take the children into consideration before she could make any decisions.

"I need you to give me some time. Can you do that?" He smiled at her.

"Of Course."

* * *

**The cool spring air smelt crisp and clean after the hard rain shower they had had that after noon. The sun had gone down earlier that night, painting the sky with shades of pink, purple, and orange. It had been the perfect sunset. Michaela honestly thought that God out did himself tonight. **

**She took a deep breath, feeling herself swing back and forth. The breeze played with her hair and chilled her face. She reached her arm out and wrapped her arms securely around David's calling his attention away from the stars and back to her. He smiled down at her.**

"**You're so beautiful today." He smiled, reaching out and tracing the side of her jaw with his thumb. She blushed intensely under his touch. **

"**Tell me your happy."**

"**I'm so very happy. I love you, Michaela, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Michaela smiled, feeling secure in their relationship. She laid her head over on his shoulder. **

"**What do you think it will be like?"**

"**Being married?" He felt her nod on his shoulder. **

"**I think it's going to be wonderful." He laughed. "I can just see it now. Walking to the hospital together. Bustling about and finding times to meet on our lunch hour."**

"**Do… do you think that one day we could start our own practice? Together?" **

"**When we get older, after we get ort house. Maybe we could get a house big enough to have our office in it."**

"**Oh that would be wonderful!" Michaela reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed as he saw her excitement. **

"**Tell me what kind of house you would like to have." He smiled at her. Michaela allowed herself to look off into the stars as she tried to answer his question. She could see it in her mind's eye. **

"**I would like a beautiful little townhouse, just a few blocks from the hospital, with three stories, a porch, and a large back yard. Something with a big oak staircase, and a beautiful library with shelves that reach from floor to ceiling."**

"**That sounds do able."**

"**Oh, and I don't really want a large dining room or morning room. I don't imagine that we'd be doing a lot of entertaining." She added, and he laughed. **

"**But you'll have to entertain when you become chief of the hospital." He was teasing her, but it made her feel happy. She felt so accepted when he said things like that. He really did believe that she would become chief of the hospital, and he was prepared to give her every opportunity he could to get her there. She laughed out loud before falling silent. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and they enjoyed the swing in silence. **

"**How many children would you like, David?" They honestly had never discussed this before, and Michaela was quite curious. **

"**I can't really say that I've thought about it. Have you?"**

"**Part of me has always wanted to be a mother, to experience carrying my child and giving it life. I think it is the most beautiful thing someone can do with their life."**

"**It would certainly be difficult to be both a mother and a doctor." David's statement was a stark realization. **

"**It would be a challenge, but it's one I think I would like to take." He smiled and kissed her forehead. **

"**If that's what you want." **

* * *

Michaela had gone home to eat dinner with her family. She had chosen not to say anything about the possible engagement. She just wanted to enjoy being with her children after the busy few days they had. She had rarely gotten to spend time with them alone, and although Matthew was still very angry with her, she pushed discomfort aside. She had taken the time to help Colleen cook, and aid Brian with his arithmetic. Brian was so animated when he told her about the story he was reading that he had Michaela in a fit of giggles. For a brief moment all of her concerns passed away, and she forgot that she had a rather large decision to make.

However, as she stepped out of the homestead to make her way back to the clinic for the night she felt the intensity of the situation settle around her again. She needed to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to Sully. Looking up at the sky, she realized that she needed to hurry or it would rain. The dry thunder could already be heard in the distance.

She stepped into the barn and prepared to saddle Bear. She was almost complete when she realized that she had left her medical bag inside. When she turned to retrieve it she ran dead into someone's chest. It scared her as much as it threw her off balance, but before she could fall someone caught her. Looking up, she saw Sully smiling down at her.

"Sully," she took a deep breath. "I'm glad you're here." She needed to talk to him so badly. She needed to hear his wise words and let them sooth her the way he always did, but something was trying to hold her back.

"I just thought I'd stop by see how you were doing." Michaela threw caution to the wind. Outside they could hear the first drops of rain hit the roof of the barn.

"I need to talk to you." Sully's brow creased. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. It's just." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "David proposed." For a moment, Sully actually thought his heart stopped.

"Oh. What'd ya tell him?"

"That I had to think about it." This answer nearly blew Sully away. She had to think about it, really?

"Ya have ta think about it? Michaela you can't seriously be considerin' sayin' yes to him, are ya?" Michaela was taken back, this wasn't what she had expected from him at all. In fact, she had thought that he would ask her how she felt about it, but that wasn't the case. She fought the desire to defend herself.

"Of course I'm considering it Sully, why wouldn't I? We were engaged once, we had planned on spending the rest of our lives together, it that really that far of a stretch." Sully paused. Was she right? Was it not that far of a stretch?

He knew that she had always wanted a family. A complete family with a husband and children. David was there offering that to her. He was there and willing. Did she love him? Sully wasn't 

entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to that question. In fact, the shear thought of it made him sick. He didn't think he could stand by and watch and she loved another man. Why was this so hard? He couldn't offer her more than their friendship, but did he want to? He just stood there, trying very carefully to choose his words.

His voice lowered to an intense hush and he brought his fist over to cross his heart, pressing it against his chest as he spoke. "I don't like seein' ya like that ya were last night, Michaela. You were hurt, and broken and it was all 'causa him, of what he did. You've been like this ever since he came back."

Michaela just stared at him absently. Was he right? Had David's presence changed her? No she was sure she hadn't. She was still the same Michaela Quinn that travelled half way across the country. David's presence hadn't changed that.

"We had a fight! Everyone has fights. That's what people do, but we worked through it." She counter offered, meeting his gaze. His face was stoic and his eyes were narrow.

"Do ya want ta marry him?" Sully wasn't entirely sure he wanted to have the answer to that question.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what I'm feeling." Michaela's words were the truth, but this time Sully knew that he could no longer help her. She had to do this on her own. What's more is that 

Sully didn't think he could hang around for this decision. He already had a feeling of what the result was and he knew he couldn't stand around and lose another woman he loved.

_Love_, is that what he felt? How could he? How could he stand there and compare Michaela Quinn to Abagail? They were completely different. He had offered himself to Abagail. He was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her, but as much as he wanted to be able to promise himself to Michaela, he still felt as if he rightfully belonged to Abagail. That simply wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for anyone involved.

Sully could no longer have this conversation with her. He was hurting and his instincts were telling him to leave. This time, Sully refused to ignore his instincts. He didn't say another word, but instead turned and left.

Michaela was hurt by his actions. Would he not help her? Would he not listen to her? He had promised her that she could talk to him about anything, and this was the time she needed him the most. She felt like she was blindfolded and she needed someone to guide her. Sully was her guide, or had been until now. Hoping to change his mind, she followed him out of the back of the barn.

It was raining heavily now and both Michaela and Sully were instantly soaked when they stepped outside. The water poured down, pounding heavily into the ground and hitting tree leaves. Thunder could still be heard in the distance.

"Why are you walking away from me in the middle of our conversation?" She shouted, partly over the noise of the rain and partly out of a mixture of anger and hurt.

"I ain't walkin' away."

"Yes you are! That's all you ever do. Every time we don't agree, every time it gets to hard you walk away!" Her words were harsh as they flew through the air hit him broadside.

"Then what Michaela? What do you want from me? What do you want me to stand there and tell you?"

"I want…I… I want you to give me a reason to stay!" She stopped, out of breath, shocked at what had just crossed her lips. Michaela would never be able to explain where the words came from. She didn't even remember thinking them before she spoke. They seemed to come from a place much deeper than thoughts. A place where there was faith in feelings yet identified, hope in a future yet realized, and dreams of a life yet to exist.

She felt as if she were frozen to the earth awaiting judgment. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She had never before been so vulnerable to anyone. Her heart was laying at his feet, and the next step was up to him.

Sully too was shocked. At first he wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly. Had she actually just placed this in his hands? He looked at her standing in the rain, watching him expectantly as water poured over her body, soaking her to the core. This was her future, and she had given him the responsibility? It was too much. He knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to tell, David to go back to where he came from so he could never hurt her again, but was that right for her. Sully wasn't entirely sure that he could give her the life she wanted. He didn't know if he would ever be ready to take another step. Could he ask her to stay for something so uncertain despite the certainty that David could provide for her? David was offering her everything she had ever dreamed of. Sully felt the throb in his chest rise to his throat as he shook his head.

"I can't"

Somewhere in the distance, lightning flashed through the sky. Illuminating with a sharp bolt of light.

_thanks for reading! Let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Michaels stood in front of the stove absentmindedly pushing eggs around a skillet. "I can't," She kept hearing Sully's words over and over again. Why did this bother her so much? This should be an easy answer for her. David was standing right in front of her, ready to accept her into his life again and offering to give her everything she ever dreamed. She sighed, trying to work everything out it her mind, when she realized that her eggs were scorching. She jerked the skillet off the stove, and when she did so, her elbow knocked a bowl off the counter behind her.

"Is everything alright?" Colleen poked her head from behind the dividing curtain where she was dressing.

"Yes, I just broke the serving bowl. Would you mind putting the eggs on the table for me?" Colleen stepped out from behind the curtain and dished the food into a new dish before setting them on the table.

"I got some milk for breakfast!" Brian announced making his way through the door. He looked down at his mother who was kneeling on the floor, picking up the shattered remains of the dish. "Whatcha doin' Ma?"

"Just cleaning up after my clumsy self." She laughed causing both her son and daughter to join in the smile. Matthew walked in the door behind him.

"What are you guys doin'."

"Nothin' Matthew. Can we eat now, Ma? I'm getting' hungry." Briand asked setting the milk pitcher on the table. Michaela rose to her knees.

"Yes we may. Just let me get the biscuits." She reached in and pulled out a tray of biscuits. As soon as she saw the tray her heart dropped and her shoulders slumped. Picking up one of the biscuits she held it up for everyone to see. If they hadn't known what the substance was prior to it being placed in the oven there was no way to determine that the small solid black object was any sort of bread at all. Coal possibly, but not bread. "I think we'll be doing without biscuits this morning." Again everyone at the table dissolved into laughter. Even Matthew had to hold back a smile. Michaela too smiled at her family. "I must say it is certainly good to hear you laughing. I have missed spending time with you."

Brian, taking a mouthful of eggs, looked at her. "We missed you too, Ma."

"Oh Dr. Mike, I want to show you the dress that I'm making for the Valentine's dance! Me and Becky are almost done."

"I would love to see it, Colleen."

"The only problem though is that the fabric is a little thin, and I don't know if I'll have enough to line the inside of the bodice." Michaela thought for a minute.

"Is it that pale green material you've been working with this week?" Colleen nodded, having just taken a sip of milk. "Well, I do believe my white shawl might look rather nicely with that." She looked over at her daughter only to meet her excited wide-eyed gaze.

Matthew turned to his brother as the girls were talking about dresses and asked if he were going fishing this afternoon. Brian nodded to him. "Yea, Sully's gonna take me." Michaela, having finished talking to Colleen quietly winced at Sully's name. After last night, she just wasn't in any hurry to see him soon. Colleen's ears perked up.

"I thought you were gonna take David and show him how to bate a line."

Brian shrugged, "I was, but after everything that's happened he just seemed a little busy. 'Sides, I ain't seen Sully since before Climbing Bear was hurt."

This was Michaela's opportunity. She hadn't known exactly how to broach the conversation, but now everything seemed to line up for her. She took the bait.

"What do you think about David?" Her question was posed in a very motherly voice. It was concerned and curious.

"I like him. He's kind of nice." Brian answered and Colleen nodded. Matthew, however refused to meet her stare. "Why?"

"Well, he… has asked me to marry him. I was wondering what you thought of that."

"Oh, Dr. Mike!" Colleen jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around her Ma. Yes, she didn't really know this man, but she like what she did know, and she was more than certain that she would have time to get to know them before the wedding. She was genuinely excited for Michaela.

"I haven't told him anything yet." Michaela pulled from Colleens embrace. Glancing over at her Matthew, she knew that this was not by any means pleasing to him. He just sat there silently. Brian, although he liked David, wasn't sure if he wanted him as a Pa or not. He had thought that they were fine the way they were, him, Dr. Mike, Matthew, Colleen, and Sully. It hadn't occurred to him that this would change. When he spoke it was to ask a single question.

"Will he move in here?" Brian looked around, trying to imagine another person living in the homestead. Matthew threw a sideways glance at Michaela and noticed the uneasy look on her face. He instantly knew what the answer was, it had been the answer he seemed to be dreading since the beginning.

"Well, Brian. I imagine we'll live in Boston for a while." She instantly saw the look of horror on her youngest son's face and felt Colleen tense beside her. "Just for a while, I believe that we might be able to help the Cheyenne in the east."

"We're gonna move?" Colleen sat back in her chair.

"But Colleen you've always talked about how you want to go to Boston."

"I only want to visit. I don't want to move there!" Michaela scanned the table. Recognizing that Matthew was holding back from her, she called his name.

"I ain't goin' anywhere. If you wanna go, go. I'm staying here." Michaela started to protest, but he held up his hand. "Don't argue with me. I'm of age. I got the right." He said nothing else before he got up and left, slamming the door loudly behind me. Brian looked vacantly at his plate.

"My I be excused?" He whispered. When Michaela looked at him her face fell. He wasn't happy either. She wordlessly nodded before turning to Colleen and saying, "You may go too, I'll clean up." Both Colleen and Brian silently let the homestead, leaving Michaela sitting at the table by herself. This hadn't gone as planned, but she really wasn't sure what she had expected.

* * *

**Michaela sat at the dinner table completely dazed. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on. All she knew was that an hour ago, David had arrived for dinner dressed in an army uniform, and announced that he was to leave in three days. **

**Michaela looked at her plate as she took a small bite of the roast beef they were having that evening. She had barely eaten anything at all. It seemed that she had spent the evening merely pushing food around her plate. She sighed. She was trying so hard not to look at him, but she was rapidly failing. It wasn't him that she wanted to avoid, but the uniform in which he wore. It was something about the smooth blue color of the uniform and the shiney new buttons that seemed to make Michaela stomach turn. **

"**Michaela, you've barely eaten a thing." Elizabeth's concerned voice seemed to come from her right. Michaela became instantly aware that her parents were also in the room. She needed time with him, to talk to him. She needed to understand why he was making this decision. She pushed the plate away from her slightly. **

"**I suppose I'm not very hungry, if you'll excuse me." She gracefully rose from her chair and hastily made her way out of the door.**

**David found her standing on the porch, staring at the swing they had spent so much time on. **

"**It's so hard to believe…" she started, but she wasn't entirely sure where she was going.**

"**I know it came as a shock to you." He catiously walked around Michaela so he could see into her eyes. They were filled with tears that were beginning to make their trek down her ****cheeks. She nodded, unable to say anything at the moment. When she did manage to speak her voice was choked out and it came in a hoarse whisper. **

"**Why David? I need to understand why." He took a deep break. He had known this would be a question. He wasn't quite sure what he would tell her.**

"**Michaela we've done so much for the abolitionist cause, but we've done it all from a far. The country is falling apart. You've read the headlines, you know what it's like out there. This is something I can't fight from a distance. I need to go and fight for what I believe."**

**Michaela nodded her head, trying hard to understand what he was telling her. "I can't stand by and simply watch all these men give their lives for something I believe in while I'm safe." This she could understand. There were some things that she felt so strongly on that she couldn't fight the desire to do something, to act on her emotions. As soon as Michaela had reasoned all of this out she knew that she couldn't deny him this choice. He would never forgive her, and she would never forgive herself. She took his hands in hers. **

"**Be safe."**

"**I will, and I'll be thinking about you every moment until the day I come back to you." He reached out and wiped a tear that was slowly creeping down her face. **

"**And when you come back we'll be married." She sniffed, smiling through her tears. **

"**Yes, we'll be married and we'll be able to start our lives with one another. You better be ready because we'll make every one of those dreams come true." He smiled. Oh, how was she going to live without seeing that smile every day? She knew that somehow she would find a way. If he could be so brave as to face enemy fire on a battlefield, she could be brave enough to let him go. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. **

"**You better come back to me safe and sound."**

"**I will, I promise."**

* * *

The Dog Soldiers had made encampment for the night. After the assault by the army a few days before, they had retreated up into the mountains. However, they were now beginning to come out of hiding and make their way back toward the town. Two of their men had been left behind, but they knew that they hadn't been taken into custody by the army yet. By this time tomorrow night they would all be together again.

* * *

Michaela was standing, hunched over the injured Climbing Bear. She was listening to his chest, checking for clear airways. At this point in time even the slightest case of pneumonia could be fatal. Laying her stethoscope across the back of her neck she check her patient's pupils. She was quite pleased with the way he was progressing. It was nearly two days after the surgery, and although he hadn't become fully cognizant she could tell he was improving greatly.

Colleen was sitting on a cot behind Dr. Mike wrapping the other Cheyenne's arm. He too was beginning to improve. It would still be a while before either of them would be ready to be moved, but Michaela could see that healing was taken place much faster as before.

There was a certain amount of tension in the little room. None of her children had spoken to her other than what was necessary for basic communication. Michaela was beginning to feel the strain on her. She couldn't quite understand what had transpired. All she knew was that the entire things seemed to blow up in her face, and it would be a while before she was able to get her children feeling comfortable to the idea of living in Boston.

Suddenly the tension got to be too much for Colleen. What bothered her the most was the way her Ma seemed to just pretend that nothing was wrong. She didn't want to move away from her friends and family. The thought of having to leave Matthew and Ingrid behind was heartbreaking, and the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want her mother to marry David. She just couldn't see how things would change between everyone. They hardly ever knew this man. How were they expected to welcome him into their lives? Colleen felt her body tense as she raised her head. "You're gonna marry him, aren't ya?" She watched the way Dr. Mike looked up from the side of the bed. She looked all puzzled, like she couldn't understand why this was so wrong. Colleen felt anger flood her body.

"Excuse me?"

"David, you're gonna marry him." Michaela didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't want to upset Colleen any further, but she didn't want to lie to anyone either. Somehow the hesitation was all Colleen needed. Feeling slightly trapped, Colleen fled the room.

* * *

Brian was squatting in the dirt wielding Sully's tomahawk with both hands. He haphazardly scratched at the pile of dirt in from on him, searching for worms. He was still rather confused by what Dr. Mike had said this morning, but he was trying not to say anything. He didn't want that to bother Sully any.

Sully was sitting on a log off to the side. He had just finished restringing the line on Brian's rod, and had batted his. Glancing up to see if his friend had found anymore worms for bate, Sully couldn't help but notice that the boy seemed to be distracted. Laying the fishing rods to the side, he picked up a few rocks and began skipping them across the water. As the inventory of rocks in his hand diminished, he realized that the last rock wasn't a rock at all, but instead was just a clump of dirt.

"Brian?" Brian looked up from his position over the hole he had been nursing for nearly fifteen minutes. Sully was looking at him. His eyes were narrowed and concerned. "You ok?" Brian took the opportunity to release everything that had been going through his head that morning. He cautiously stood.

"Not really, Sully."

"What's wrong?" Brian took a deep breath as he wandered over to his confidant and sat down next to him on the log. Sully distractedly rolled the clump of dirt through his fingers.

"Dr. Mike said that David purposed to her yesterday."

"She did?" Sully knew that if she had brought it up to the children, she was seriously considering the engagement. He felt a heavy restriction sit on his chest.

"Yea, she did. She said that she hadn't made her mind up yet, but if they did get married we would have to move to Boston. I don't wanna move to Boston, Sully. I want to stay here, with you and Matthew and Miss Olive." Sully swallowed the thick bile that seemed to be rising in his throat. He didn't want Brian to see how this upset him, but it did. Why? He had been the one last night that refused to give her what she needed. He had told her that there was no reason to stay in Colorado Springs. He just couldn't offer her the things that she wanted right now. Somehow knowing this information did little to make him feel better.

"That's gotta be her decision, Brian."

"I know, I just don't think it's fair that I don't get a say." Sully wrapped his arms around his little friend.

"It might not feel like ya don't have a say, but I promise ya that Dr. Mike ain't gonna do anything that's gonna hurt ya. She's gonna think about ya when she makes her decision."

This made Brian feel slightly better, and Sully could tell how the demeanor of the younger boy changed. "Can ya find us a few more worms?"

For the first time that morning Brian smiled his familiar wide toothed grin, exposing his missing front teeth. "Yea."

* * *

Michaela was just coming downstairs when she heard the knock at the door. Pulling the door open, she was surprised to see David standing before her. He had this goofy looking grin on his face. It was a grin that she honestly hadn't seen since before he left for war. She felt heat flood her cheeks. 'oh dear, I'm acting like a young maiden,' she thought to herself, but she enjoyed the feeling. Everything had been so stressful lately, she enjoyed the lightness of this situation.

David stepped into the room and lifted her hands to his lips. "I was hoping I could take you to lunch." He whispered before planting a kiss there. It made Michaela laugh.

"Of course, I'm famished. Just let me get my bag." She stepped around the back of her desk in order to retrieve her medical bag.

As the two made their way out onto the boardwalk, Michaela paused to wait as David shut the door behind him. She turned to see a mass of blue walking toward her.

"Good afternoon, General Custer." Her eyes scanned the men flanking either side of him. She could pick out Captain Winschel as one of the men to his left, but didn't recognize the others 

quite as readily. "Your men are doing quite well this afternoon. I imagine they'll be ready to leave for camp this afternoon provided that they rest."

"Well that's wonderful to know Dr. Quinn, but that's not why I'm here."

David, having secured the door of the clinic, stepped up beside Michaela as she conversed with the general. "Then what can I do for you."

"I'm here for my prisoners."

"I'm sorry."

"My prisoners. Those Indians?" Of course. It hadn't occurred to Michaela that after the Dog Soldiers had healed they would be placed under custody of the army. Her initial instinct was to protect the two men upstairs even though she understood that the town would be much safer with them in custody. Regardless of what she decided, thought, neither men were in good enough condition to leave her care.

"I'm afraid those men are still too critical. They can't be moved quite yet."

"Dr. Quinn, I assure you that we will do our upmost best to take care of those men the way they need to be treated."

"I'm afraid that simply won't work. They need to be in a place where I can watch them constantly."

"I'm afraid that doesn't matter. We are taking our prisoners, and if you try to stop us, you will be violating the jurisdiction of the United States Army."

"That is of…" Michaela stopped speaking, shocked as a cane shot out from her right, hitting the general square in the chest.

"I believe you are wrong General. I don't believe the jurisdiction of the Army picks up until the doctor officially discharges the patient." David's voice was low, and took Michaela off guard. She had never heard him talk so harshly before. Michaela was dazed. She knew she could have handled that situation. She could have convinced Custer to leave her patients be if only for a few more days, but another part of her was glad that David had stepped in. She felt herself relax from all tension. It was ok to have someone step in every once in a while to help handle conflicts such as these, wasn't it?

General Custer glanced between the doctor and this stranger. He was rather angry by the way he was being talked to. Did this man not know who he was? However, as much as Custer wanted to bring this man down a notch or two, he also saw the determination that was in both of their eyes. Knowing he wouldn't win this fight, and not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his men he conceded.

"I'll be back in three days. At that time they're mine, regardless of what shape their in."

As Michaela and David stood watching the retreating blue figures, They once again felt the team work that had tied them so strongly together.

"Thank you." Michaela smiled to David, he was pleased with the way that had turned out.

"See I told you we hadn't changed. We're just as good as we used to be." Michaela felt the twinge of nostalgia encompass her. "To lunch?" He asked her holding out his arm. She looked at him. He always seemed to be standing up ahead, waiting on her to catch up. Was this the way it really was? Was this the way it was always going to be? She could feel how effective they were together, but was this all there was. She was sure there wasn't. There was something strange about the way he made her feel like a princess when she was with him. He doted on her hand and foot, and with him she would have the freedom to do anything she wanted. Yes, they were good together. Taking his arm, they stepped into the street.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was shortly after the lunchtime rush when Grace sat the coffee tin on the little wooden table before sitting down herself. She topped of Olive's cup before filling her own.

"Looks like the lunch time was mighty busy 'round here. You musta been serving your meatloaf this afternoon." Grace smiled into her cup.

"Well, I must say, it may take me a while to make it, but it surely don't take anybody very long to eat it." Grace loved her café. She loved feeling like she was an important part of the town, that she would be missed if she weren't there. For far too long, she had been an asset of someone else. But now she felt like her own woman.

"I saw Dr. Mike and that Dr. Lewis here 'round one."

"Yea, they were sitting over there having a wonderful time. They were talking and laughing. Seems like they just told one story after another." Olive looked off into the distance. She narrowed her eyes on the stone siding of the clinic building across they way. Michaela had said that they were taking things slowly, but she couldn't help wondering just what the definition of slowly was.

"I wonder if he's proposed yet."

"Well she whaten wearin' no ring, but that don't say much. I imagine it won't be very long. That man is mighty crazy over her." Olive had to nod in agreement.

"Only problem is he ain't the only one."

* * *

Matthew was sitting preoccupied just outside of the Ingrid's encampment. He was watching her little sisters play as she finished doing a little bit of laundry. The girls ran in all sorts of directions, yelling and laughing. The youngest of the girls was sitting in the corner and rocking the handkerchief doll that Matthew had made for her. Matthew, scratching abstract images in the dirt, didn't see Ingrid walk up beside him.

Ingrid recognized the absent look on Matthews face and instantly knew that something was wrong. She knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around his, urging him to look at her.

"Matt-ew, what is wrong?" He looked at her and sighed before returning his gaze back to the ground.

"It ain't nothin' ya need ta worry about."

"Tell me, please?"

"You can't do anything about it."

"I can listen." She looked at him with her big eyes. She always seemed so trusting, so innocent, and Matthew always wanted to keep her that way. He wanted to protect her from the bad thing that happened in this world. But sitting here right now, he remembered that Ingrid knew more of the harshness of the world than he probably did, and she would also understand what it felt like to leave your family behind.

"Dr. Mike's gonna marry this man. Dr. Lewis." He paused as he watched her nod. "They're gonna move back to Boston."

"And what of you?"

"I'll stay here, no matter what."

Ingrid looked at him, unsure of what to say at that point. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she also knew that this situation was in his and Dr. Mike's hands. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around him.

"We will be your family if you're other moves away."

* * *

Michaela rode to the edge of the hill and stared between the tree branches. It was such a beautiful day. The breeze was blowing and the sun was beginning to hang lower in the sky. Michaela dismounted from Bear and tossed the reigns over a tree branch before walking closer to the edge of the hill. From here see could see so much. The view rolled down into a small valley below her where she could see the green vegetation of evergreens. Above her head a hawk spread his wing against the blueness of the sky. She could close her eyes and hear the constant twitter of little birds singing through the trees. Coming here had been right. Michaela had needed to find a place to think. The time she usually had to be by herself seemed to be filled, and she was searching for some quiet.

This afternoon had been wonderful. She had had such a good time at lunch. She laughed at his jokes and tried to remember some of his old stories. But something still seemed wrong. She couldn't place it, but in between conversations it felt as if her heart was trying to decipher the code. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was hoping that being here, away from people would help.

No sooner had she completed that thought when she heard a twig snap behind her. Gasping, she spun quickly from her position at the edge of the hill prepared to face whoever had followed her.

* * *

**"Don't** **be nervous." David said, stopping to face his new fiancée. He reached out and straightened the cameo that was situated at her throat. **

"**I'm sorry, I can't help it. I never thought I'd be doing this before." Michaela looked up at him and smiled. She was still slightly terrified that this was all an incredible dream and that any moment she was going to wake up. This was it! She was engaged. She had finally ****found someone to accept her for who she was and she didn't have to change herself for anyone. She took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready now."**

**Together the couple stepped into the Dr. Quinn's library where he and his wife sat by the fire. **

"**Father…" Michaela ventured to draw his attention away from the book he was holding in his hands. She succeeded and he looked up at her interested in what she had to say. **

"**Yes, Mike? Is there something wrong?" David took this as his queue to step in.**

"**No sir, there was something that I would like to ask you." This statement alone snapped Elizabeth's attention from her needlework. She was almost certain that she knew what was coming next. Could she be so lucky as to see her youngest daughter married? There had been one point in time when she thought that Michaela had thrown everything away when she made the decision to practice medicine. Well, this was one instance where Elizabeth Quinn was glad to say that she had been wrong. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Dr. Quinn, I would like permission to marry your daughter." David felt Michaela's hand clutch his tighter as her father watched them silently for a moment. That moment seemed like hours to the young couple waiting for approval. **

"**Of course, of course." Joseph said looking his daughter in the eyes. He had never been able to deny her anything, and this was no different. **

**Michaela, upon hearing her father's words, instantly felt the weight lift. Tears sprang to her eyes as the reality of the situation settled around her. This was it. This was what she had always dreamed of. She was getting married! She had never felt so happy in her life. Finally Michaela knew that she was not destined to spend the rest of her days alone. She had someone to share them with.**

* * *

Sully was chewing on a stalk of hay as he sat by the fire at the reservation. He was deep in thought. Contemplating the words he had just said, he spoke in a quiet voice.

"She's gonna marry him." He looked up to face Cloud Dancing. After telling his friend, the entire story of what has happened the past few days he slowly was beginning to come to terms with what had transpired. His friend looked at him with dark eyes, the sadness behind Sully's eyes bother Cloud Dancing tremendously.

"You believe that this is the best decision for her?" Sully nodded swiftly as if afraid any thought would change his mind.

"I believe that this is what she wants."

"But you feel something for her."

"I can't offer her anything. I can't make her promises."

"Is she looking for a promise from you?" Cloud Dancing's question seemed to be the most sensible. The only problem was the answer. Truthfully, Sully had never felt pressure from Dr. Mike about anything. She always just seemed to be there, and he had taken that for granted.

"I doesn't matter. I don't want her to put her in that position. I ain't ready yet, and I can't ask her to give up the certainty that David can promise her for the hope of things that I can't promise."

Both men grew quiet. The intensity of the quietness was only penetrated by the crackling of the fire. Sully's words seemed to circle around them and come back to his ears. His reasoning made perfect sense to him. He never wanted to be the source on any discomfort for Michaela, and that was the truth. However, Cloud Dancing read the hidden meaning behind his brother's words.

"You say that you are angry at Dr. Lewis for making a decision and not letting Dr. Mike have a say. You say that it was her future that was being decided on, and she should have had a choice. But you too refuse to allow her the choice of her future." The wise man said nothing more but instead stood. Walking away, he left Sully staring into the dancing fire, reflecting on what was said.

* * *

The town of Colorado Spring was beginning to be shrouded in the cover of darkness. The sun had just made its final appearance behind the horizon before giving up its struggle and turning in for the night. On a distant hill on the east side of town, ten figures stood watching the inhabitants of the city below. Each were equipped with rifles, a large bladed knife, and a horse. Each had a specific task to perform and soon they would be on their way. But for now they were waiting.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michaela sat at her desk nervously tapping a pencil on the book in front of her. She had been trying to read one page for nearly half an hour now, but it simply wasn't working. Her eyes drifted toward the dancing flame of the lamp that sat on the corner of her desk. The intoxicating motion slowly began to work its magic. She stifled a yawn. She needed to talk to Sully. She had made a decision today and she needed to see him, to explain. However, she was still rather nervous about seeing him. She was afraid that he wouldn't understand, that he wouldn't care. She chewed on the inside of her lip. "I can't." She could still hear the words in her head. The pain of those words was still very fresh and Michaela wondered if she wanted to put herself in that position again. She was almost certain that he wouldn't care anyway.

A knock at the door pulled her attention away from her problems, and she glanced tiredly to her right. She pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the door. The first thing she felt, when she opened the door was the crisp January air hit her in the face, instantly waking her up.

"Dr. Mike?" Sully was standing against the doorjamb. He seemed a little uneasy. "Do ya have a minute?" He was staring past her into the clinic as if he were looking to make sure she was alone. Michaela could hear her heartbeat in her ears and felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest. She forced a smile as she stepped out of the doorway to let him pass.

* * *

David, who had been renting a room at the saloon, was standing on the porch staring at the night sky. He could remember those nights vividly. Staring at the stars and dreaming of when the war would be over, when he would return home. This wasn't the way things were suppose to turn out. He closed his eyes and remembered the scene from this afternoon.

_David, having seen Michaela leave the clinic had followed her into the woods. He had wanted to make sure the she wouldn't get hurt. Although the Dog Soldiers hadn't been seen for the past couple of days, he was certain that they were still around. He was worried about how naïve Michaela seemed to be of this danger. _

_When he had walked up on her, she was standing and gazing out along the tree line. He accidentally stepped on a twig sending her spinning in his direction. _

"_I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure that you were safe." He noticed her look of distress. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she looked as if she would cry at any moment. She let out a deep breath before speaking softly._

"_David, we need to talk."_

"_Alright." He was ready for this conversation, or so he thought._

"_I… I can't, David. I can't marry you."_

"_But…"_

"_It wouldn't be right. I'm not the same person that I was six years ago. I've tried to be. I've tried so hard, but I finally realized that I don't want to be the person anymore. I want to be who I am now."_

"_Michaela I've never wanted you to change for me."_

"_But David you don't truly know me. It's been six years, things have happened. I've grown. I've learned." She walked over to him and took his hands in hers as if begging him to understand. _

"_I can get to know you again. We did it once. We can do this again." He looked at her expectantly, but he found her shaking her head._

"_No, David, we can't. I'm afraid that part of our lives is over."_

David stood now lost in thought. He had been watching her through the open window behind her desk until Mr. Sully had come. He view was obstructed while she had the door open, but then he stepped inside. He watched as Sully shut the door behind him and then leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest. Michaela stood close to him, her head bowed and listening to what he was saying. She lifted her head as if to say something, but Mr. Sully cut her off with his hand. As he continued to speak, he let his hand drift to her arm. She looked up at him, intensely interested in what he had to say. Then she spoke, and, as she did, she reached up and ever so gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. _Of Course_. David thought to himself. Why hadn't he seen it before? The realization of what was happening in front of his hit him in the chest. He swallowed, somehow this made her rejection hurt even worse.

* * *

Sully stepped into the clinic and shut the door behind him. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. Quietly, he leaned against the door and crossed his arms across his chest. Michaela, completely puzzled, was looking at him expectantly.

"I just…" Sully took a deep breath. "The other night you asked me to give you a reason to stay here." Michaela felt utterly embarrassed. How could she have been so forward? She instantly made to apologize, but was quickly cut off as Sully raised his hand. "Please let me get this out first." Quietly, she nodded for him to continue. "I regret what I told ya. It ain't that simple. Dr. Mike, I want ya to stay. I don't want ya to marry him. I'm not entirely sure I can handle watching ya walk away from me, never knowing if I'm gonna see ya again, and even if ya didn't leave, it wouldn't be the same. That's the way I feel. That's what I shoulda told ya, but I also gotta tell ya that I'm not sure that I can give ya anything else. I ain't ready, and I'm not sure when I will be. It ain't fair to ask ya ta stay based on that, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be what ya need." When he stopped he took a deep breath and waited for the reply. He had truly put himself out there. Which was something he rarely did, but he needed Dr. Mike to understand where he was coming from. She deserved that.

Michaela just stood staring at him. She wasn't truly certain she had heard everything correctly. He cared. He truly cared about her. Slowly she began to comprehend what he had been thinking. 

He had been trying to protect her, to make things easier for her. Gradually, she reached up and allowed herself to run her fingers through his curly hair before tucking it lightly behind his ear.

"Oh, Sully your exactly what I need," she whispered to him. Sully looked at her slightly confused. She swallowed before continuing. "I told David no."

"Ya did?" She smiled lightly and nodded.

"I suddenly realized that if I said yes and went with him, I would spend the rest of my life wondering what if? What if I had stayed here? Would my life be any different? And then I realized that if I did stay, I would never once wonder what if? I've already lived that life Sully. I want this one." She watched as Sully soaked in the information and then smiled broadly before pulling her into his arms.

"It's good ta hear ya say that." She nodded against his shoulder.

When they separated tears were streaming down her face and Sully was suddenly alarmed. He instantly reached out to wipe the tears away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just been a few exhausting days and I'm really glad that this is all over." She sniffed.

"Yea," he whispered, allowing his hand to run down the side of her face, feeling her silky hair under his fingers. He wanted to draw her to him. He wanted to kiss her, but for some reason this didn't feel like the right moment. However, he knew that if he were to stay he wouldn't have a choice. "It's getting' late. I need ta go. Your gonna be headed home soon?"

"No, I need to stay here tonight. My patients are still upstairs."

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow?" She nodded to him and smiled.

Sully stepped out the door and stood there just a minute before making to step off the boardwalk. When he did, he saw David standing on the porch of the saloon. Sully couldn't make out his face, but he knew who it was by the way the man was standing against the railing. He instantly knew the man was watching him, and somehow it made Sully feel sorry for him. David had tried hard, he had to give him that, but in the end hard simply wasn't enough.

* * *

**It was late at night and David lay in the trench staring up at the sky. He sighed. It had been a long day. His mind wandered back along the events of the day. He had lost a lot of men today. Involuntarily, his hand tightened around his rifle. It was lying across his chest like it usually did when he was spending the night in the open. He had heard stories of men being snuck up on as they slept and being killed. Although he wasn't sure if the stories were true or not, he wasn't taking any chances. **

**David began to look around him. Suddenly it felt as if walls of the trenched were stretching higher and higher, threatening to consume him and pull him under. He became acutely aware of the men laying to his left and right, shivering in the cold night air. Trying to find some sort of relief from his growing claustrophobia he turned to his side. He instantly felt the dried material crackle against his skin, rubbing against the layers of dirt. He felt himself sink deeper into the mud. David forced himself to think about the only thing that seemed to save him from his misery. **

**Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open. He could barely see the outline of Michaela's face in the picture attacked to the inside cover of his watch. Reaching out with a muddy finger he traced her jaw line with his fingernail. He closed his eyes and tried to summon her to him. What would it be like when he finally came home to him. **

**He could see himself walking up the street. He was wearing his new pressed uniform and had shaved and cut his hair. Seeing that familiar grey house rising before him, he gradually sped up his pace. Making it to the house, He could see the same large foyer rise up before him with the large oak staircase, and on that beautiful staircase was Michaela. As soon as she saw him, she broke out into a broad smile and ran down the stairs straight into his arms. **

"**I can't believe your home!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck as he spun her, making her skirt twirl.**

"**Marry me." He whispered into her ear. He could almost smell that same lavender scent on her skin. **

"**What?"**

"**Marry me, tomorrow. Two years is enough. I don't want to have to wait any longer." She smiled at him, hardly believing that her dreams were really about to come true.**

"**Of Course." When she kissed him, he remembered why he had come home.**

* * *

The sun had long set over Colorado Springs when a piercing cry ripped through the quiet little town; fire illuminated against the night sky. Once after another each Dog Soldier ripped through the heart of the town. Each warrior was calling at the top of his lungs as they threw torched over their head setting buildings, porches, and troughs on fire.

As the towns people were roused from their peaceful sleep they were horrified to see the chaos ensuing outside. The sound of fire crackling mixed with the horrifying screeches of these mysterious men and the loud clang of the bell. Shouting could be heard from all around. _Fire, Fire! Somebody get some water! There they go again! Someone grab him!_ Gunshots could be heard echoing through the wooden structures and windows rattled at the loud vibrations that seemed to make even the earth unsteady.

Michaela had heard the initial run through town and the gunshots that accompanied it. Rushing to one of the front windows, she peeked out just in time to see someone take a wooden crate that had been sitting outside and hurl it through the window next to her. Michaela screamed as the glass crashed around her and covered her head; when she looked up again the Dog Soldier was staring straight at her. Instantly she flew into motion, jumping over the crate and trying to reach the door to lock it before anyone had access to the clinic, but she wasn't quick enough. By the time she laid hands on the door, the knob had turned and opened with such force that it threw her into her desk. When she hit the side of her desk, she instantly felt something in her chest give way and pain shot through her body. She was struggling to breathe. Her vision blurred as she felt bile rise in her throat. Trying to focus her eyes on her hands, her fingers clutched at the floorboards as she attempted to pull herself up. That was when she became aware of another presence in the room.

The exam table skidded across the room as David collided with the Dog Soldier. He had lost his cane somewhere in the street in his hurry to get to the clinic. Having watched the crate fly through the window next to Michaela, he instantly knew what was coming next. He felt a hard object collide with his jaw and he could taste blood. He raised his fist and brought it down across the man's face, before feeling himself being kicked up. He landed backwards and had no time to react before he felt a hand reach out and grasp him by the upper arm, pulling him to his feet and turning him around. Immediately he was facing Sully.

"Get her and go!"Sully cried. His arm shot out and pointed to where Michaela was still painfully trying to pull herself off the floor, before pushing David in that direction and blocking a blow 

from the Indian who had pulled himself off the floor. As the battle continued to rage inside, David wrapped his arms around Michaela and helped her outside.

Sully crouched, prepared to defend himself against anything that his opponent might throw at him. Each movement the Indian made to the right, Sully countered to his left, allowing equal distance to stay between them at all times. Finally giving up on this dance, the Cheyenne lowered his head and rammed Sully in the chest, throwing him up onto the counter and crushing him against the back wall. Sully squirmed until he worked himself off the counter and before he even truly hit the floor he was back on his feet. He swung at the man, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The Dog Soldier pulled himself back to his feet and rushed at the white man. Sully merely stepped to the side before grabbing the Indian by the shirt collar and pulling him to the floor. While Sully was standing over the fallen man, another warrior entered behind him and wrapped his arms around Sully's neck, pulling him backwards. Sully grunted as he made to get a hold around the arm that was chocking him, and finally he managed to gain leverage and flip the warrior over his shoulder. By the time he had extracted himself from one man's grip, he collided with the other. Falling to the floor, Sully wiped the blood that was trickling out of his mouth and struggled to catch his breath.

Both Michaela and David hobbled outside before collapsing in the chaos that was around them. Horses were racing up and down the street, as people ran with buckets of water. Screams and shouts could be heard around them.

As soon as they hit the ground David instantly reached for Michaela. He was aware that she was in pain, and recognized the way she had her arms wrapped so tightly around her abdomen. He knew that she had probably broken several ribs, but he still needed to examine her and make sure that there was no more damage.

"No, no, David. Stop." She pushed he hands away as she struggled to turn to see the clinic. She was vaguely aware that they had left Sully in there, and she had this awful feeling that something was wrong. As she watched, another Dog Soldier entered the room. That was when she struggled to pull herself to her feet.

Amid David's protests, she succeeded in her endeavor once only to lose her footing and come crashing to the ground. Like a newborn colt, she struggled to stand again on shaky feet and made her way back to the boardwalk. David was never too far behind her.

"Michaela, stop! Come back!" He cried to her back, but it was useless she was too stubborn.

She stopped briefly after having spotted David's cane laying abandoned on the boardwalk, and grabbed it before entering the room. Using the doorframe for support she watched the scene as it played before her.

Sully received a blow from his right before he grabbed her Indian and managed to throw him into the exam table. The man lay unconscious on the floor. Sully didn't have time to recover, thought because he instantly found arms again wrap around his neck, but this time he couldn't relieve the pressure. He was beginning to see spots before his eyes, as he clutch fruitlessly at the strong arms.

Michaela instantly recognized the way Sully began to go limp in the Cheyenne's arms and she instantly moved into action. Raising the cane across her right shoulder, she swung it hard, hitting the man in the side of the head. His arms immediately released their hold on Sully and the man collapsed to the floor. Sully immediately turned to face Michaela. His face was red and he was breathing heavily, but he wasn't concerned about that. Michaela was looking at him with a mixture of worry and pain, and she snaked her arms around her waist.

David had watched the entire scene from the doorway, and for the first time he truly saw her in a different light. He finally understood what she had been trying to tell him on the hill this afternoon. Yes, the Michaela Quinn from Beacon Hill was dainty and feminine. She had always needed protection and guidance. Of course she was strong and smart, but she had also been a product of her environment, the environment of big, flowing skirts and rigorous carriage steps, of unforgiving socialites and gossip. However, this Michaela Quinn was much more. She came from a place where those things mattered little compared to other problems in the area. This woman was self sufficient and independent. She was capable of so much more than he could ever have imagined for her, and she had accomplished it all without him. Finally, he understood she had changed, and his refusal to see that was more out of his own need to know that there were things in this world that wouldn't change. He watched as Michaela stood before him in excruciating pain, struggling to stand straight. She had been able to push through so much of that 

pain to be able to protect herself and her loved ones from danger, but now that the calmness of the situation had settled around them, she began to sink the floor.

Instantly both men reached for her, supporting her weight between their arms.

"Michaela, I need to examine you." She shook her head.

"I'm fine it's just my ribs."

"Then I need to wrap them." She paused for a moment, considering his words.

"Let 'im help ya." Sully countered from the side. When she looked up at him, he could see the agony that she was in. She hung her head again, before turning to David.

"Alright." David looked to the man in front of him only to find Sully looking back. A moment of understanding instantly passed between the two men as they turned her toward the stairway. Supported by both men, Michaela slowly made her way up the stairs.

_Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a few days since the Dog Soldier's attack on Colorado Springs. There was minimal damage to the structures of the town and the people had since been able to move on with their everyday lives.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and your family." David was standing on the boardwalk, shaking Matthew Cooper's hand. He was leaving Colorado today and was finishing saying goodbye to Michaela and her children. Matthew tried to force a smile at the older man.

"It was good to meet you too." David moved down the line, tipping the corner of his hat to Colleen.

"Goodbye Colleen. I hope to hear big things from you. You will be a wonderful doctor one of these days, and you already have a good teacher." David looked over to where Michaela was standing; she was blushing. Colleen, too, was smiling brightly at the compliment. "And Brian. I certainly had a wonderful time playing chess with you." Brian smiled.

"Yea, that was fun, and so were your stories about New York." David contemplated the young man's words.

"Yes, we didn't get to take our trip, but I'll tell you what." He knelt down in front of the boy. "When I get back east I'll make sure that I send you some pictures. Would you like that?" Brian 

nodded, and David shared his smile. "Alright." When he rose, he looked over at Michaela, silently asking her to walk him to the stage. She conceded. As the two adults stepped off the boardwalk, the children were left looking after them.

After their mother had told them of her decision not to marry David and to stay in Colorado Springs, the tension between the Cooper children and their mother as well as David had diminished. This was also strengthened after they heard what had happened just a few nights before, how David helped to save their mother's life. They were so glad to have their mother safe and sound that they couldn't hold any hard feelings against this man who had come into their lives and almost changed it completely. With the comfort that nothing was going to change, they were able to enjoy the rest of David's visit. Together, the three children stood and watched their mother and her friend walk away from them.

Ever since that night when the Dog Soldiers attacked, David had come to a new understanding. He had begun to see the truth in Michaela's words. They weren't the same person. He was glad that he had had a few extra days left in Colorado Springs. The stage hadn't started running immediately and he had wanted to stay a little longer to make sure that Michaela's broken ribs were nothing more. However, these few days afforded him a lot more. Having finally come to the realization of who Michaela had become, he got the opportunity to fully see her in her new home. This time, he saw things that he had only partially acknowledged before. She was such a good mother, caring and attentive. She seemed not only to be an authority figure to her children, but also a friend, and she had learned it all by trial and error after taking them in so suddenly. He was also amazed at her ability to pick up and adapt herself to normal tasks that she had never had to deal with before, cooking, cleaning, laundry, even feeding horses and chickens. They were all tasks that she seemed to do second nature now. Then, of course, he had finally been able to step back and see her practice for what it really was. She had managed a private practice with a well laid out clinic and every bit of medical means that could be available to her out on the frontier. She had found the acceptance of not only her friends and family, but even the town. He was so proud of her. After the past few days, he had been able to meet the real Michaela Quinn, and they had been able to reform their friendship.

David looked over at her and smiled, she returned the gesture. She was still moving very stiffly after all she had been through, but the pain was slowly beginning to lessen. Stopping before the stage, she turned toward him.

"It's de ja vue." She smiled at him sadly before looking down. David took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yes, it is. But this time it seems a little happier." Tucking a finger under her chin, he raised her head to look him in the eye. Her smiled widened, thankful that this time was different.

"David Adam Lewis, you better write to me when you get home. Don't make it another six years before I hear from you again." She said it teasingly, but David recognized the seriousness of her words. He pulled her too him, into a friendly embrace. He would always love her, but he would settle for her friendship if he couldn't have anything else. He held her close to him only for a second.

"I promise to write. Who knows, I may even stop by for another visit soon." Michaela nodded. She felt better knowing that David would still be in her life. The children really did seem to feel better about him, and to her, he was one of her only connections to Boston, to her past.

"Just make sure you let me know ahead of time." She laughed.

"I will." He glanced over at the stage. Most of the bags were already loaded and they would be ready to go soon. "I think I better go." Michaela took a deep breath and nodded. David turned to leave, but turned back to her last minute. "I don't think I told you how amazing you are. No really, you've overcome so many obstacles. I'm proud of you, and you know your father would be too."

"Oh David." She whispered. David couldn't resist himself. He reached for her and gently planted a kiss to her forehead. Michaela closed her eyes as she accepted the little gesture of affection and adoration.

"Don't change too much. I might be able to recognize you the next time I stop by." He patted her on the arm before getting into the carriage. Michaela stood there watching quietly as the stagecoach pulled out of sight, waving when David turned to look back for the last time. When she could see the coach no longer, she sighed and turned back to her clinic, to her children.

Matthew, Colleen, and Brian hadn't heard what Dr. Mike and David had been talking about, but they had watched the adults nonetheless. They observed the way he gently wrapped his arms around their ma, so that he didn't hurt her. For the first time since David had arrived, they realized that this wasn't just a strange man. This man had been very important to Dr. Mike. She had loved him once, and for the first time, they stood witness to little gestures of affection between the two. Then David had bent over and placed a little kiss to her forehead. It was such a very sweet motion, but it made the children feel slightly guilty. Of course, they hadn't wanted to move to Boston, and they didn't regret those feelings at all, but they suddenly realized what position they had put Dr. Mike in. They had been rather selfish in seeing their own problems, and now recognizing that their ma was in a predicament herself. She had really cared for this man, and they had made her chose between him and her children. Suddenly they were quite ashamed.

As Michaela walked back up toward the clinic, her children smiled at her, but she recognized the effort as being strained. Were they still angry with her? Everyone had seemed so happy the past few days she hadn't realized that they might still be upset.

"I'm gonna go check an' see if Miss Olive needs any help with her cattle." Matthew announced, stepping off the porch and setting his hat on his head.

"I'm going to go finish my dress with Becky." Both of them stepped off the boardwalk, leaving Brain with Dr. Mike. Michaela sighed. This was going to take some time.

"I suppose you and Colin are off somewhere, then?"

"Yea, but I can stay here if you like."

"No no, it's alright. Go ahead." Brian hesitated slightly before stepping away from the door. Dr. Mike smiled back at him, reassuringly, and he took this as a sign that it truly was ok. He ran off. Michaela, feeling slightly scorned by her family, went into the clinic and shut the door.

* * *

**Michaela was standing on the train platform, staring at David. She couldn't believe that this was it. Her chest was heavy and her eyes ached, but she was trying to be brave for him. **

"**I wished you hadn't come to see me off." He whispered to her from where his head hung over hers. "It will just make things harder on you."**

"**This isn't about me, David. This is about you. I want you to know that there is always someone waiting one you, someone to write to."**

"**Thank you for that." He smiled at her truly grateful for the woman standing before him. He leaned in and placed a gently kiss on her lips. **

"**I need you to know, that no matter what happens I'll wait for you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but she refused to let him see them fall. The last thing he needed was the feeling that he was breaking her heart. David reached out and pulled her into an embrace. **

"**I'll come back to you."**

* * *

Sully and Cloud Dancing stood overlooking the reservation. In the distance, they could see the blue outline of soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Army control has been tighter than normal, but will get better now that the Dog Soldier have gone back to the Black Hills." Cloud Dancing said motioning to his left. "Most of the army men have followed them."

"That's good. I've heard that the prisoners Winschel took in custody made it to a reservation south of here. They'll be kept safe until they face trial."

"That will not be a fair trial." Although Cloud Dancing's words are true, Sully set his jaw to prevent himself from saying anything. The prisoners they were referring to were the once that had attacked Michaela at the clinic, and Sully was torn between the guilt of allowing them to be treated so unfairly, and the desire to want them away from Colorado Springs where they couldn't come back and hurt Dr. Mike or her family. The Dog Soldier's attempt as a whole had been a great failure. Although the purpose of the attempt was to rescue their two comrades who were at the clinic, neither were saved. In fact, Climbing Bear had died from an infection only half an hour before the attack and Michaela's other patient had been taken into custody along with the two men who had attacked the clinic.

Cloud Dancing recognized the turmoil in his brother's heart, and did his best to understand the conflict that was there. He quietly changed the subject.

"How is Dr. Mike?"

"She's doin' good. Her ribs are still hurtin' her a bit, but she seems to move a little easier. David was leavin' town this mornin'."

"She made her choice then."

"Yea, she had made up her mind before I even got there."

"She chose to create her own choice where there didn't seem to be one present; she chose to follow her heart." Cloud Dancing left his words hanging in the air, knowing that they would be picked up when his friend was ready for them.

* * *

"So Custer took the majority of his men with him ta follow the Dog Soldiers. There ain't gonna be no one around here for a very long time." Sully was sitting at the end of the little table in his old homestead. He was staring at the three children that were gathered around him, looking very concerned. They were very shaken by the attack at the clinic, and although both Dr. Mike and Sully had done their best to give them a sense of security, it wasn't until this moment that they believed that everything was going to be alright.

Michaela, who was standing at the stove, turned to place a pan of meatloaf on the table. She looked up at Sully with concern in her eyes. "Do you think they will catch them?"

"I don't know. Doubt it though."

"Sully?" Brian's voice spoke up from the far end of the table. "Where's the Black Hills?"

"Along way from here, Brian. We're not gonna hear about them for a long time." The small table grew quiet again as Michaela spooned out the dinner. Her eyes scanned the table, each of her children had their gaze directed away from her and seemed to be fiddling with their napkins or food. She glanced up and her eyes met with Sully; he shrugged. He too could tell a difference in the Cooper children's demeanor, and was a little concerned. Michaela sighed rather loudly. She couldn't take this anymore. Whatever was wrong, it needed to be out and they needed to talk about it.

"Is there anything wrong?" she ventured, laying down her fork and folding her hands on the table. She immediately noticed as Colleen and Brian looked to Matthew. There was a silent communication going on between the siblings, and both Michaela and Sully were left puzzled. Colleen nodded at Matthew. When the oldest boy began to speak, his eyes were focused at his plate and his hands fiddled with the edge of his plate.

"We wanted to say we're sorry." Michaela's brow furrowed in confusion, sorry for what?

"We're really sorry." Colleen interjected. Dr. Mike tilted her head to one side.

"Sorry for what?"

"For bein' so selfish." Brian tried to explain. "We were selfish 'cause we didn't want to move to Boston. We were mad at ya for you tryin' to make us do somethin' that we didn't wanna do, but we didn't think about why ya wanted to do it."

"We want ya to be happy, Dr. Mike, and we're sorry if we made you chose between that and us." Once Matthew had clarified Brian's disjointed thoughts, understanding came to Michaela.

"Oh." She whispered looking at the three faces that were staring at her, and then to Sully who was sitting direction across from her. He had since laid down his own fork and had propped his elbows up on the table with his folded hands resting at his mouth. He was watching her intently, interested in what she was going to say. She took a deep breath. "I understand where you were coming from. I don't believe I would have been very receptive to the possibility of moving half way across the country when I was your age either, but you have to understand that you three are the most important people in my life. You make me happy, and I will never put anyone before this family. Your opinion matters very much to me, and that was why I asked your ideas on the matter before I made my decision." She paused for just a moment and glanced around to make sure that she was being understood. "However, with that said. I made my decision for my own reasons." Very subtly, her eyes scanned the table until the met with Sully's. He was the only one that knew the complete reasoning behind her decision. He pulled his hands away long enough to smile at her. The sight of his dancing eyes and subtle grin warmed Michaela's heart, and she knew that she would never regret the decision she made. "And I'm very happy with the way things have turned out." She reached over and cupped Brian's face. "You have nothing to worry about." She pulled Brian's face toward her and kissed the top of his head as she got up to fetch the tea pitcher.

* * *

Sully stood leaning over the railing of the porch. He was quietly reflecting over the past few days. Lost in thought over how very close he had come to losing Dr. Mike in more ways than one. It had been so close that he still felt jarred, like he was still trying to hand on to the world around him to steady himself. The sound of the door shutting behind him jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you." He accepted a cup of coffee from Michaela before nodding. "The kids seem like they feel better."

"Yes, they do. I was actually very surprised. I actually thought they were still angry with me. It never crossed my mind that they were upset about that."

"Well I guess the important thing is they know that everything's alright now."

"I suppose so." Michaela took a sip of coffee. A comfortable silence infiltrated the air between them as they both lost themselves in their own thoughts. After a few moments, Michaela took a 

few steps off the porch. Sully watched her, unsure if he was to follow or not. After a few steps, she turned to him.

"Sully, have I changed that much since I've moved here? I'd never realized it before." Sully thought for a moment and tried to remember the skittish, inexperienced young woman he had met just six months before. She had been so wide eyed and determined to make things go her way. Her ideals were lofty and she still held onto those high hopes for the world she wanted to raise her children in. Yet somehow, in the past few months, he had learned the full extent of her personality, and it seemed so big. He wasn't sure if that made sense, but that was the way he saw her. She seemed to fill a room and when he was with her, he was only ever aware of all of her strengths never her weaknesses.

"I don't know if change is the right word. I would say that ya've grown."

"Grown?"

"Yea. It's like an eagle. When an eagle is in its nest, everything is so small that he doesn't have room to stretch his wings, and he can't fly. But once he leaves that small nest he has to whole sky to fly as high and a far as he wants. He always had the ability to fly wherever he wanted to, but it was his environment that allowed him to reach his full capabilities. I ain't ever been to Boston, but judgin' by the way ya were when ya first came here, it's real restrictin'. Colorado Springs is much freer. Here you can be anything ya want, you can stretch as far as ya like." She stared at Sully as she let his words sink in. It made perfect sense to her. Part of her had wanted to 

deny the fact that she had changed so much, that the determination and independence she had now was lacking in Boston, but to think that she always carried a little bit of these traits with her made her feel much better.

"Thank you. I think that's what I needed to hear." She smiled at him.

"Ya're strong, Dr. Mike. You can be anything." She blushed slightly.

"I suppose that was why it was so difficult for David to see me for who I am now. Colorado has allowed me to be me." Again, they fell silent.

"Dr. Mike." It was Sully's turn to ask a question, and although he wasn't sure how to have this conversation, he knew that it needed to be said. "Where… where do we go from here?"

Although his question wasn't specified, Michaela understood what he was asking her. They had come so close the past few days to admitting their true feelings for one another. Both knew that they saw each other as a little more than a friend, but beyond that, everything seemed to be left open-ended. Where did they want to go from here? Michaela understood that Sully was still working through some very vivid emotions, and she wanted to do her best to respect that. She took a deep breath and looked to the sky. It was in that very moment that she realized that she loved her life. She loved her home, her family, and her job, and she was content with the way things were right now. With this knowledge, she knew that she could be content with the secret hope she would carry for the future.

"Do we have to go anywhere from here?" She felt his eyes on her ask he watched her, trying to judge what she was telling him. "I mean, I'm very happy with the way things are right now. I don't necessarily want to force anything. I think everything will fall into place when it's right."

Sully understood what she was doing. She was refusing to force him in a situation that would only make him feel trapped in the end. As much as he wanted to be everything for her, she understood that he couldn't force himself into that situation yet. He reached out and cradled her chin in his hands, lightly running his ringers over the curve of her jaw. Her constant selflessness was amazing to him, and standing there he instinctively knew that even though they weren't ready yet, one day they would be, and their connection would run long and deep. It already did, but the present was only a faded glimpse of what they would share in the future.

A few days ago, Sully had stood in this same position. He was so close to her that he could smell the faint lavender of her hair, and feel the powdery softness of her skin. He had wanted to kiss her then and had refused himself that honor, but now he couldn't have held himself back even if he had wanted to. In one smooth move, he bent ever so close to her. He could feel her hot breath on his lips and chin and he paused only inches from her face.

Michaela closed her eyes as she felt their noses brush. She had never been this close to him before. She could smell the strong scent of leather and smoke on his skin and it was intoxicating and comforting all at the same time. The desire to experience more drove her to lean forward and lightly brush her lips over his before pulling away.

For Sully the feeling of her soft, full lips on his had been better than anything he could ever have imagined, and as she began to pull away from him, he followed her. In an instant he had capture her lips in his and he felt the comforting warmth of her body so close to his. His hand followed the edge of her jaw line and threaded through her hair pulling her closer to him. He could feel the light pressure of her small hands on his chest.

Before Michaela even knew what was happening, she felt Sully's lips on hers. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Sparks seemed to tingle through her lips and travel down the lengths of her arms. Under her hands, she could feel the hardness of his chest press against her as he took a deep breath. His arms seemed to wrap around her, enshrining her in a safe haven that she never wanted to leave; she knew that she would never forget this moment as long as she lived. However, in an instant, the kiss was over and she was left wondering what exactly had transpired. She bent back so she could see his eyes, and immediately found her answer in the dancing blue before her. This was his promise to her.

"It's gettin' late. I need ta be goin'."

"Alright. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I think I might be in town about one. How about lunch?" He smiled at the grin that smiled across her face.

"Lunch sounds wonderful."

Michaela stood on her porch and watched as Sully's figure faded into the darkness of the Colorado woods. She sighed with a happiness that she never knew she had. Scolding herself for acting like a young schoolgirl, she readied herself for bed. That night she dreamt a dream she had never had before.

_**Michaela was standing outside. She could feel her chest tingle with excitement and nervousness all mixed into one. The world around her was blurred and hazy, as if she were looking through a material, a veil from some sort. The warmth of the sun was spreading down over her, mixing with the warm breeze fluttering over her bare shoulders. The scent of wildflowers filled the air, and faintly she could hear the rustle of leaves in the distance. There was someone around her talking, asking her a question, but she didn't hear what was being said. Instead, she stared intently at the blurred figure before her, memorizing every outline of what she saw. Suddenly, the voice stopped talking and she replied automatically. **_

"_**I do." She felt her cheeks ache from the depth of her smile. This was really happening. The man continued to talk beside her. **_

"… _**I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." **_

_**Michaela blushed as she felt something fumble with the veil that was draped across her face; the same veil that was blurring her vision. Feeling the weight lift from her face, she dipped her **_

_**head slightly to allow him to reach behind her. Then she looked up. What she saw before her took her breath away. **_

_**The man standing in front of her, no longer hindered by the material of her veil was Sully. He was smiling at her, looking at her, only her. She had never felt so beautiful in all of her life. She never wanted this feeling to end, and she had a feeling that it never would. **_

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


End file.
